


Better left first that be left behind

by Smoakcwarrow_Fam



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Heir to the Demon, Protective Oliver Queen, Sad, Shameless Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakcwarrow_Fam/pseuds/Smoakcwarrow_Fam
Summary: Felicity felt the pain of being left behind by her own father, then by tragic that take her three best friends. Everyone knows that Felicity Smoak is "cute" and very friendly but what they don't see is that she never let anyone get to deep like to rip her heart out. So why it felt damn painful hearing that Oliver almost slept with Sara? after he promised that she wasn't going to lose and if that wasn't enough a call from home had her running away to her safe place and the only person that would never leave her alone. But what she doesn't know is that Oliver is already crazy in love with her and sure as hell is not going to let her go that easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you guys enjoy this one too.  
Olicity getting together but first Oliver learning new heartbroken parts about Felicity that will make him love her even more that he already does.  
Remember I'm just starting in this whole thing so you will find really mistakes cause I also I don't have much time to write after all my shifts on the hospital the I work in so please be kind.

"What the hell were you thinking Oliver?" Diggle said with desperate disappointment at his partner. 

"Nothing happened Diggle, Let it go ok" Oliver answered feeling like crap already. 

"Yeah because I got here before _anything _really happened" 

"Even if you haven't, I was already stopping it John now mind you own business" but that only make Dig angrier cause sure as hell it was his business when this boy mistakes ended up hurting _Her. _

"It is my business when you hurt the woman that is like my own sister Oliver, just because you can't keep it in your pants" Diggle groan out to Oliver who had gone still by the mention of _Her. _

"OK guys maybe you both calm down and Diggle, Ollie is telling the truth nothing happened" Sara step up when she noticed the tension turned more thick by the two partners.

"Why do you keep doing this to her man, first sleeping with that bitter cold woman in Russia that they only hobbit she has is spreading nasty things about Felicity.... now this? come on man" 

"That's enough!!! With who I'm slept with is not you or Felicity’s business are we clear?. She's only the girl that does the tech support and nothing more" Oliver said tasting the bitter of the lie on his chest knowing his girl was much more than that, she has always been but that would only put her more in danger. 

But he did not realize that he would regret those words cause between the whole argument neither he, Diggle or Sara noticed when Felicity got in along side with Roy who had face that he never wanted to punch Oliver more than in that moment while Felicity just keep looking at Oliver with blank face, all the warmth, adoration, pride and believe mixed with other intensity feeling that he didn't know or maybe he did but scared him to much to name it that was always directed to Oliver were gone in a second. 

"_Felicity...." _he whispered like prayer starting to move towards her wanting to take those words back so damn badly but Felicity did something she had never ever done with him, she back away from his touch _and it hurt like hell._

"I forgot my tablet" Felicity said with unfamiliar cold voice that hurt him even more cause her voice always had been like angels singing to his ears that was one of the reasons why he loved heard her babbling to much.

She walked past him and Sara with confident and coldness not even cared about him like some kind of robot things that were so nothing like Felicity, once she take the tablet, she walked to Diggle and kiss him on the cheek that had all with a strange feeling of something was happening but they didn't know what.

"I love you Diggle" Felicity whispered on John ear, the man that was like her own brother who only hugged her back, then she did the same with Roy who happily returned the gesture and Oliver felt jealous creeping out like only he had felt when it come to Felicity .

"Bye guys, see you all tomorrow" she said making her way up the stairs without giving Oliver a second glance cause then... he would see the sorrow and tears that were about come out of her eyes.

_'Time to left Smoak before he does first and you know damn well that you're about one more lost to finally fall apart.... He doesn't love you and he never will. Better left first that be left behind' _Felicity thoughts to her all life mantra walking away from _Him _before he ripped her heart into pieces completely first _but why it feels like he just did it already?__. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity reunites with a old Friend. Meanwhile Oliver is tells some painful news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry if this take more time to update but I was recommended to use an app to help me with some of my mistakes so that take more time that just write it and posted it. I'm so thankful for the help if I could I would tag her but I'm new and I don't how to do that LOL but still thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter hopefully with less errors. ENJOY!!

"That's_ enough!!! With who I'm slept with is not you or Felicity’s business are we clear?. She's only the girl that does the tech support and nothing more" _

  
She keeps replaying his words over and over again, hoping to stop hurting so much like the first time but it wasn't happening, if only it hurt even more cause every little touch, soft voice that in her mind was only for her or long stares come into her mind too, making her feel like that little innocent girl all over again.  
  
Felicity hated the kind of power that her father use to held on that little girl's heart, she still can remember how her little chest hurt when he didn't come home, from there things just got worse cause insecurities started to creep up for all the mean comments of other kids making laugh at her pain.  
  
Felicity Smoak to everyone that meet her was the kind, always the one that had to be the happy one or the one that saw the world with unicorns and rainbows, but that was what she wanted them to see cause they couldn't really hurt her that way, it was easier to be warm and sympathy with others that being cold or defensive like her goth MIT phase.

But that was going perfectly fine until Oliver 'Freaking' Queen walked into her office with laptop full of bullets and a horrible lie, at first she thought that all her reactions to his touches or stares wasn't  more than a simple careless crush or physical attraction but then Russia happened, she knew what was really these feelings about but was too scared to admit that even on her brain much less after the big idiot slept with Isa-bitch so she started that wall locking that feelings away more when Sara got back permanently, cause Felicity knew old habit die hard.

_'I was right yay me' _She thought in tired voice even on her head, yeah maybe they didn't sleep together but that really wasn't helping at all to the stab she was feeling on her heart right now for his word "She's_ only the girl that does the tech support and nothing more" _a tear fall to her cheek feeling the same pain like the first time.

Felicity was lost on her painful thoughts that she didn't even notice that the plane had already landed until she noticed the others standing up from their seats to get their handbags from below their seats. She stood right away to get her gym bag cause the way she had runaway from starling city didn't give her time to pack properly so this will have to do for a little while, making her way out of the plane to the welcome area were like a blur autopilot, until his deep and strong but sweet voice come making her get up her head.

"Why such stunning woman hides that angelic face and wasting such beauty look down at that dirty floor?" James asked with charm and flirty brows wiggling at her just like the first time they meet in the park at age of seven.  
  
James Patrick Winston or better know as 'P.J' was the only person that had stayed at her side no matter unlike the others, Felicity and James had meet on playground that was on the park of their neighborhood in Vegas. That day wasn't a good one for Felicity at all, was four months after her father had left them without looking back so her house was a mess, her mother had been drunk and so cruel to her little girl that day, Donna at first blamed her for that coward man more cause Felicity always make her remembered him. So Felicity decided to go out and play a little but that was even worse when the other kids starting making fun of her, they even pushed her to the dirt hitting her, laughing at the same time until she got up and run away from them to hide in one of the castles where she started to sobbed with that awful pain on her little chest. Until a gentle and warm small hand landed on her little shoulder, when she snapped her head up was meet with a soft smile from a boy from her age, blonde short hair and green gentle warm eyes, from that moment on James had become her best friend and confident who always hugged her, making Felicity felt really loved.

"Oh good your lines still suck James" she groaned half annoyed but the other amusing for his charisma, her reply make that handsome devil smirk at her.

All humor die when James saw raw pain in those big blue-green that held a delicate shade of honey eyes, dry tears on her cheeks and resignation sad smile making him known that it had happened again. In an instant Felicity was being surrounded by broad, familiar and warm arms holding her tight in comfort while he landed sweet kisses on her hair just like when they were little kids all over again.

"Shh... all going to be okay honey, I'm right here Felicity and I will never ever leave you" James keep whispering in her hair when he felt her painful sobs against his chest _Not again please _he thought.

______________________________________

_ **Oliver pov. ** _

He keep looking at her home from across the street feeling exactly like he deserve it, like the worst crap in the world and a shame for those lies that slipped out of his stupid mouth. He had wait until morning to come here, to her, to his Felicity that he hoped she slapped the shit out of him. He knew that sure as hell did not have any right to felt hurt by her cold and distant attitude towards him cause Oliver knew he deserved all of it, God he knew that he deserve it even worse than that for all the stupid fucked up mistakes that he had made sense he comeback from lian yu after Tommy's death, the worst part is that it looked that always end up hurting Felicity, and he hated himself for that.

Oliver knew & felt that special intensity chemistry and tension that always was around him being close Felicity, it was like nothing he felt before pre or post island it never felt that way, just being on her orbit make him felt butterflies on his stomach Felicity Smoak was the first and only one to make _Oliver Queen Butterflies on his belly !!._

Every time their lock stares or just staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking brought an awesome delicious mix of feelings, admiration, wonder for the amazing woman she was, pride and the one he wanted to be shame about it cause he knew he had absolutely no right to deep raw lust for Felicity that just didn't go away, he had never wanted anyone so much like he wanted her, but he knew that Oliver 'fucked up' Queen would never ever deserve someone like Felicity Smoak and oh man.... He didn't even deserve a look at his way from her.

He thought that after what had happened in Russia make him feel felt like crap every time he looked at Felicity, much after he stupid but real at least on his head speech about not being able to with someone he really cared about, but he damn well knew it always already too late to tell that to his heart that was already falling in love with Felicity a long time ago, probably started since he walked into her office. He knew how sick was what he did on Russia more cause he's almost sure that he had called Felicity's name out instead of that cold bitter Isabel, the whole time since the bar make him felt wrong, sick and disgusting, but he still did it cause he knew his body was screaming at him to go to Felicity the one that made him feel warmth and butterflies on his belly, but that would only mean putting a target on her back or bringing her to his darkness and that thought hurt him a thousand times more that any torture he was into, so he had done it never hating himself more than when he had opened that door to find Felicity standing there and after giving him that disappointment broken look.

Since that Oliver had done everything in him to take that look away from her precious beautiful face, all interactions with bitter Isabel were held only on her presence or the entire board but never ever alone, not because he was tempted to do that disgusting mistake oh hell not even when that cold woman was the last one on earth thank you very much, but because he wanted Felicity to see that he meant what he had said that it never meant anything, they were doing so well just a little crazy jealous on his part when Barry Allen entered and charmed her for a while then crazy jealousy when Felicity had spent a whole month on central city visiting that kid, for the first time what a miserable empty his life felt without his partner Felicity, until he had screwed it again last night ugh, he didn't lie when he said that nothing really happened with Sara they only kissed when he started feeling that wrongness and sick feeling again just like Russia, he was starting to push Sara away from him when he heard Dig clear his throat loudly, things just got worse obviously he had never seen John so angry as in that moment glaring at them with a little disgust on his face that made him felt even more sick.

_"That's_ enough!!! With who I'm slept with is not you or Felicity’s business are we clear?. She's only the girl that does the tech support and nothing more" __

Oliver didn't mean any single word about that stupid outburst, he just was feeling so damn trapped with Diggle well-deserved it mad that he did what he always had done get away from the issue with lies, but he never ever wanted to Felicity to hear those lies, shame and disgust at himself creeping up at him the moment those lies come out of his mouth but it was always too late when he had seen her standing there frozen on the spot seeing in so damn painful fascination how in matter of seconds Felicity started to pull away from him not only physically but emotional too, he saw the moment she started to build up a wall to keep him out of her beautiful, precious gold heart and that scare the shit out of him even more than putting her on danger that would bring being connected to him. So he had waited until morning to come to her beautiful warmth townhouse with her favorite coffee praying she would have thrown at him if that mean forgiveness he would take anything even beg on his knees for his Felicity.

He took a deep breath and get out of his car taking the warm coffee with him, he walked to her front door that was full of beautiful bright roses on the wood of her porch like the entire front yard that was adorned with red, white roses and others kinds that he had no idea what their name were but admiring their beauty just like Felicity, he smiled at that cause of course her home would be full of warmth and light like some kind of fairy tale not like the mansion that was cold and full of dark sick secrets even before the island. He took another deep breath and knocked her door but without answer obviously waiting nothing more, so he knocked again.

"Felicity.... I know that you are there OK... And probably the last person you want to see is me but.... please just let me explain... I didn't mean any of this stupid words and nothing happened with Sara, please believe me ... Please, Felicity ope the door, so we can talk... " Oliver shaking pleading words got interrupted by a tiny sweet voice obviously from a toddler.

"A sir?" she said, he turned until his eyes landed in a tiny blonde with gold perfect lock almost like Felicity natural hair, the little girl really looked like a mini version of his Felicity, but he obviously knew she didn't have children but that didn't stop the image of a future mixed mini version half Felicity and oh God half him but while the little girl eyes were blue on his mind he pictured their baby with Felicity blue-Green with a delicate shade of honey unique color eyes. "Who are you looking for Mr?" the little girl asked shyly when he only kept staring.

"I... I'm looking for my friend Felicity.. Do you know her?" Oliver asked trying not to scare her even more but the moment Felicity name come out of his mouth the little girl face light up in joy _Yeah same kid but I'm all heart eyes _he thought at seeing the so relatable feeling for Felicity.

"Yeah I know her!! We're neighbors I'm Tilly but the way, but yeah she also help me every time she can to sell my scouts cookies, she is so so so Pretty that always makes me the winner for all the sell cookies cause nobody can said no to her, she looks like the most beautiful, stunning princess ever" Tilly breaths out in pure wonder and adoration for Felicity that made Oliver crack a smile just imagining how adorable the blonde duo must look side by side and apparently sharing the same appealing bubbles.  
  
"Yes she's absolutely gorgeous, stunning princess" he agreed making tilly smile at him for sharing opinions about Felicity "Ah tilly... did you know if Felicity is home?"  
  
"Nope sorry... I saw her last night leaving in a hurry with a clothing bag and tell me to be a good girl to my grandma, she stared at me for a moment with tears on her eyes and kissed my nose, then she left in a cab that said ummm... Oh! right it said Airport on the top" Tilly says with confused frown for Felicity confusing actions for her toddler brain, but she did not notice Oliver stopped breathing in pure panic when she said that Felicity had left to the airport apparently. "Anyway bye I have to get to school sir" the little girl wave at him running to get her things for school.

Oliver was frozen on his spot replaying tilly information but not wanting to accept it cause only caused a painful feeling on his heart _'Please god no, she wouldn't just leave like that, without telling me or John, Please I need her please, please, please no...' _he could feel the tears at the corners on his eyes, He did not wanted to live not even tried to live without his light, without his Felicity _' Please no, I can't do it without her'. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and her friend James more bonding time.  
Oliver getting his head out of his ass a little and is set in a very determined mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His guys I hope you Love this chapter too, the response to this had been insane thank you so much for reading this and more feelings are coming next chapters including Oliver and his other two guys Diggle & Roy adventure.  
PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS

_ **Felicity pov.**_

After James have calmed her down at least a little they went to get his car, so they could go to his home that was a little far away from the Boston Airport, for some reason the handsome devil loved nature, so he owned a really nice house/cabin in the middle of the woods that was surrounded by big trees and a river, the perfect getaway.

[James house (1)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/334884922271318606/?%24ios_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F334884922271318606&%24android_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F334884922271318606&_client_id=amp-yQnB6EhYAORieSAeH2Vy_A&utm_source=168&utm_medium=2160&current_page_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F334884922271318606%2F&install_id=3168a013dd044f97b7ff0d577f3f4153&%24fallback_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F334884922271318606%2F%23details&_branch_match_id=703308841890759664#details) [House P2](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/115193702956494517/)

Apparently for James being a photographer paid very well, she was lost in thoughts while staring at the beautiful house and fresh air while he took her bag out of the car.

"I have forgotten how peaceful this place is James" she smiled at Jame that come stand on her side.

"Yeah... I know my family thinks that I'm weirdo for living far away from civilization which is a exaggeration but the way, anyway... I feel free here" He smiled at her with such peace that make her feel a little of envy for that.

"Well I don't think you're a weirdo James, this place is awesome" She said returning at him with small smile of her own.

"Well thank you beautiful lady... Come on let's go inside and have some dinner. Then if you want we could either talk or just cuddle on the couch that looks out to the beautiful river that will totally be your choice, but either way I'm right here like for you always" He smiled at her wider and full of honesty on his statement, making feel a little better than before.

"Thank you so much James ...I....I don't know what I would do without you" she whispers meaning every single word.

From then, they just got in and Felicity went to the room that was always reserved for her only, she decided to take a long well-deserved shower while James was on the kitchen making their dinner, for the first time Felicity in a long time she felt a pang of home, that someone after a long time ago was taking care of her and doing completely selfless or because he was doing it for all the love he had for her since they were kids.

She knew how much Diggle, Roy cared and loved her don't got that wrong, it was just that with James was much more easy to talk, was like talking with yourself that how easy it was, cause James had been there on her darkest and painful moments, that words between them weren't necessary anymore, just like with Oliver but differently too.  
  
God even saying his name on her head hurt her heart, much more cause she hated that the last thing she had heard from that deep and sexy voice were those painful words after he almost had slept with Sara, _Ugh Smoak why the fuck you let him into your stupid, stupid heart!!! _Felicity screamed inside her head, so damn frustrated with herself for allowed Oliver 'Freaking' Queen in her heart.

She took a deep breath and looked herself in the bathroom mirror, glad that she had packed her almost all favorite pajamas, she felt tight grip around her throat remembering all the others important things she had left behind on starling, hoping Diggle didn't get too mad at her for leaving the way she did, it wasn't like she should never talk to him or Roy ever again, it was just that she needed a little more of time before to get there.

Without noticing Felicity had started to make her way to that delicious food smell from James cooking, until now she remembered that had not eaten anything since she had walked into the foundry, when she got to the kitchen that also had a beautiful view out to the windows but that wasn't what make her mouth dry, oh hell nope... was James that apparently liked to cook shirtless, showing off his broad and hard muscles _ugh what was with those damn shirtless and muscles of damn hulk men's on her life, _she thought... At Felicity believed until amused chuckle come from James who was now smirking at her with those huge arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh and here I thought that I was the only _'hulk muscles' _man you knew, sweetheart." James playful smirk only got bigger when that lovely and sexy as hell blush started to form from her sweet cheeks to the top of her breasts.

"Well not anymore P.J, I meet at least three _very _well built man now" She answered shyly.

He kept staring at her for a moment teasing was one when he kinda started thinking that maybe one of those had broken her heart that had made her run away from starling, but he knew that first on their list was feed her, cause Felicity looked really pale since he had seen her on the airport, others things could wait at least for a bit more, he saw how she started to shift on her spot unsure why he only kept staring at her.

"I make your favorite for dinner, spaghetti with red sauce, with a delicate touch of butter, your favorite cheese and absolutely delicious red wine, I hope you like it sweetie" James put that oh so tasty plate in front of her that was about to make her drool for how awesome it smelled. 

"Oh OMG I never loved you more than right now" she moaned when that bomb of taste explored in her mouth. "I swear it been ages since I have a decent dinner, that wasn't frozen or take out, thanks James." 

"Is my absolute pleasure Lissy, and we will talk about those unhealthy things that you just mentioned huh? We can't have such beautiful goddess sick for these life threatening junk" He said with a smile but concern too, sitting across her. 

"Yeah... I have a lot of work that... Sometimes I just want to fall on my bed and slept an eternity" Felicity whispering said, but decided to get lost on the delicious food in front of her than on the man that her stupid had fallen for. 

James decided to follow her lead and let it rest for a while, instead of talking of her reason to run away, he started to tell her his adventures on the latest country he had gone lately, Felicity had never appreciated the change of subject than now, leasing to every awesome details of James travels was calm and fun to eat with.

_>>>---------------->_

** _Starling Oliver pov._**

Oliver doesn't exactly remember how long he stayed frozen in Felicity’s porch, with panic through his whole body paralyzing him completely, on his years away he had experienced fear, that felt was always there during every torture or painful moments in that five years in hell, then when he come back that damn feeling was also there every time his little sister was in danger or any other person he cared about, but right now he was feeling that same painful, paralyzing raw Fear that for the first time he had felt it was when the Count of vertigo had kidnapped his Felicity, touched her in a very wrong way to holding that damn drug against that beautiful neck that could take her away from him, that what Oliver was feeling right now after Felicity’s neighbor had said she had seen his girl left in an airport cab.  
  
He had done, not just for his stupid actions last night or those stupid lies that had left his mouth, he had started to do this since he decided to push her away from her own safety, every time he had fucking hurt her to had finally worked, she finally had enough of his bullshit and left, his light had left.  
  
Oliver thought that he was going to felt somehow relieved, cause finally nobody was going to hurt her ever again for connecting her to him or his alter ego, nobody would get to know how damn deep that beautiful, remarkable, heart of gold, strong, sweet, caring and stunning blonde got into his heart, like nobody else had done it ever pre or post island. He should felt relieved because now his Felicity was safe, but he only felt like shit instead more than ever, Oliver was feeling a damn fuck painful grip of loneliness on his heart with the only thought of never seeing her again or Felicity not knowing how she had taken his heart forever and there wasn't going back from, much import he finally realized that he never ever wanted it back, knowing how damn safe his heart was on her hands, but he couldn't say the same on his part, not since fucking Russia.  
  
He went to search under the fake cute turtle that on her porch to get her spare key, that Felicity had told them about and make them laugh for it, he almost fists pumped in triumph when he finally found it, he had to get in there and find something, so he could go after her wherever she had gone to and cowling on his damn knees to ask no matter how many freaking times for forgiveness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finally have that talk with James.  
While Oliver is forced to see what his mistakes had caused to the woman he love the most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you are mad as me for that Olicity baby Mia Spin-off for adding the annoying birds, I hope this helps to bring up your mood a little bit.  
LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS (BE KIND :)

** [Felicity pajama (1)](https://www.google.com/search?q=sexy+pajama+shorts+satin&client=ms-android-hisense&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiu8tHtw-fkAhVJKa0KHY-JCmMQ_AUoAXoECAsQAQ&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=BzjDiVc1H3-N-M&imgdii=zzf178Ha9qQMpM) [Part 2](https://www.google.com/search?q=sexy+pajama+shorts+satin&client=ms-android-hisense&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiu8tHtw-fkAhVJKa0KHY-JCmMQ_AUoAXoECAsQAQ&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=zzf178Ha9qQMpM&imgdii=BzjDiVc1H3-N-M)**

** _Felicity pov._ **

Felicity didn't know until this moment, here laying down on warm couch and looking at the beautiful nature outside, but that wasn't what she had missed, nope was the fact that someone was holding her without worrying about boundaries, without fear of getting too close at her with hesitation, without waiting a call or text for the new villain of the week, don't get her wrong catching bad guys before they could hurt more innocent people was such an amazing purpose in life, but that didn't mean Felicity didn't need someone at the end of the day to hold her tight against their warm comfortable body, and she hated to admit how many times she had dreamed for that someone to be Oliver's warm and wall of muscles body.

Since they meet felicity had always admired his very fit and hot physical the way he full all his clothes to their limits was just magnificent, then she joined to the club and that idiot started to do that thing from hell that was made to be her personal hell, the salmon ladder right in front of her FREAKING SHIRTLESS, at first Felicity do her best to not stare cause making him uncomfortable was never her wish, more when Dig had told her that Oliver was very closed and a little ashamed for his scars cause apparently the people that had seen them were not very pleasant to remember for the Vigilante, so she really tried not to stare or even being around when he worked out, but call her crazy if you want but out of nowhere Oliver seemed to only want to workout when she was in the foundry, anyway that wasn't the point _UGH FOCUS SMOAK._

The point was that since they meet their only physical contact was shoulder grip or hands brushing together that always let her with a terrible embarrassing blush that Oliver looked to please with himself for make it appear, the only time she had felt his entire body was after he almost got killed and Barry had to save him, then he went out to the danger again that Felicity couldn't control herself and throw her arms around his neck to hug him, that was when all those dreams just got worse, after that first dream of him holding her flush close tight at his body she decided that she wouldn't let herself to touch him that close ever again, cause Felicity was well aware that Oliver 'Freaking' Queen wouldn't want to hug or do anything else with a nobody, small, curvy and nerd girl like her so a line had to be set, cause if she let herself go there would only end up with that stupid naive heart broken and Felicity Smoak had enough of them already for a lifetime.

"Liss please talk to me sweetie" James cut her thoughts after he heard the sad sigh from her and lost stare of Felicity.

She knew that if there was a person who would had her back and hold her tight while if she breakdown was him, so she took a deep breath and decided that maybe if she let all out, her heart may felt less heavy with a pain that set in there since Russia. 

"I... really want to talk to you, James... It just is things that can't tell completely" Felicity whispered back at him, cause it was true they were things like Oliver secrets that she couldn't share with James, for a moment there was just silence, but then he just tightened his arms around her.

"Is OK Liss, I just want to know what or better who hurt you, like to made Felicity Smoak run away from the place that two months ago she said that finally felt like home" James answered rubbing his hand on her back.

She did remember that night, it was after they had brought Oliver back home from lian yu, and he had decided to keep doing their night job, but different this time, Felicity had been so damn pride that day, cause no matter what he or anyone else said about the hood she had always believed that if he just tried it out, he could be the hero that she was in him since that night on the back seat on her car. 

"Is my fault James.... I just let my heart found love where it wasn't supposed to be" Felicity heartbroken whisper was so damn painful to hear.

"Oh Felicity, honey" James said bringing her completely to his warm arms wanting to take all that pain of her voice and heart away, she did not deserve it.

"I should have never, never past from a stupid crush James" Felicity cried out into his neck.  
  
He only tightened his grip around her when he felt the wetness of her tears in his neck.   
  
"Liss how many times have to tell you that is okay to want to be loved and love back sweetheart" James answered thinking all the times they had this conversation, he couldn't end to understand why someone as Beautiful, lovely and stunning as the woman on his arms couldn't believe someone would fall completely over heels in love with her.  
  
"I know that... Is just that is not true when someone like me let her stupid pathetic heart believes that someone like Oliver Queen would felt more than simple pity or amusement for my embarrassing and nerd self" Felicity finally said it, but what angered James was how much she sounded to really believe this bullshit words or the slightly shame and disgust at herself on those words.

Before Felicity could react or even know what was happening, James gad pull her out of his arms seat her on the edge of the couch, and he across her taking her hands on his, watch make her stop and just stare back was the incredulous with some touch of fury on his eyes. 

"What the hell are you talking about Felicity, don't even freaking dare to talk about yourself like that ever again, we both know that is not the damn true and ..." before he could end Felicity stood up and move to the big window to lock out the river and trees.

" Come on James, we both know is the true, I know that you have traveled around the world but I'm sure you know that I am so damn far away from Oliver Queen type.... I... I'm not the kind of girl that he would want to waste his time or if he was making a charity thing or pity.... I'm not tall or brunette or leggy slim model, or even Badass strong like Sara... I'm just his boring, small, curvy and pathetic tech support " Felicity breath out sadly resigned, cause she actually believed those horrible things about herself.

She had accepted that even before Russia, Felicity Smoak just wasn't like all the girls that Oliver went for, unless it was for favor about their night job or like his secretary and that was the true cruel reality, even when his stares make her hope otherwise.

"Liss... Ugh I don't even know the idiot but I really hope so one day I do, so I can freaking punch in the face... Sweetie there're millions of things that I call said for you to see that all you just said is pure bullshit, Felicity have you ever really looked yourself in a fucking mirror??, cause I don't think so because then you have taken your own damn breath for how beautiful stunning you are..."

"James... I'm not.." he cut her off before she ends that stupid nonsense sentence.

"Like them??... You said it like if was a bad thing Liss, you really think that all those drunk brainless and no fucking self-respect chicks are better than you??... Come on Felicity" he took a deep breath trying to control himself was what she needed right now. "Felicity let's start with a favor okay... Don't you ever compare or felt bad for not being like all those no self-respect girls or like that Lance sick sisters cause that is just the worst insult to yourself" James smiled softly at her, letting her see the whole ass honestly on his eyes.

"Never Second ever said those lies about yourself ever again, I cannot believe you don't seem to notice how beautiful, stunning and damn Hot you are Felicity, and now before you let that beauty brain of yours belief that I'm just saying for pity, stop right now, cause you know I would never lie to you, you're strongest woman that I have ever meet, after all those horrible things that you been through from your father living to Cooper dying, seeing that all those moments turn you into the woman right in front of me that just tells the world how fucking strong you are... And Liss with all respect that I have for you since we meet in that park, you're Hot as hell... Have you really never noticed that backside that was made in heaven" James wiggling his eyebrows in that charm playful flirt, finally make Felicity crack a genuine smile. "I know it would take more to make you see that all those horrible things that you keep telling about yourself in that genius brain of yours are just bullshit lies, but we will Liss, I promise hon" he said it with all belief in those words . 

"I love him, James" Felicity breath out, finally let that painful true out of her chest with tears on those stunning unique eyes, but he just smiled knowing it already.

"I know sweetheart, come here" James just pull her to his chest and holding her tight as she let herself break down again, _right here it was safe to do it._

_ >>>---------------------->_

** _Oliver pov, Starling city._**

The first that hit Oliver when he opened Felicity’s door was that familiar warmth smell of her, vanilla with roses smell, her scent hit him right on the face making him swallow hard the tears that he could start feeling on his throat, in only one day without her _and he already missed her so fucking much, I have to find her_. 

Felicity's house was just like it felt since you walked in that warm beautiful flowers decorate front yard, it felt like home full of colors and fresh decorations from the electronics obviously cause is her home after all, Oliver smiled at the thought of her like always, to her comfy couches and big widows leading to her backyard that even from the living he could notice that was beautifully decorated as well, _Of course his Felicity would live on a house that looked out of a fairytale _Oliver let out a small chuckle at the thought.

He took a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath smelling her scent and felt the warmth of her place that was just her, for the first time since yesterday or even since Russia Oliver felt that he could easily breathe again, cause he was so rounded by her and nothing else, and that was the best fucking feeling ever,   
  
But then he felt that hit of guilt, cause ever since they meet he had never been on her home, not even after the nightmare she went through after the count Vertigo accident, don't get him wrong it wasn't because he did not want to or remembered the morning after cause he couldn't sleep that night, seeing that monster touching and about to take her away from him forever keep him awake all that night the whole week, that is why he didn't come to check on her, cause he knew the moment Felicity opened that door would be on his arms and never go away ever again, so he decided to keep his distance, only Diggle and Roy have been on her place for simply hang out and chill which make that jealous hit appear again within him.

When Oliver finally opened his eyes again they fall to the coffee table in the center of her living, but what shocked him was what sit there, a latter with his name on it that was lean against the boutique of flowers, he right away recognize Felicity handwriting, for some time he only stared at it, frozen on his spot cause deep down he already imagined for what she had let that letter for him to find, but he did not want to acknowledge it now or never, _Please no, I don't want to lose her, please _he felt his eyes drown with tears again and pain on his heart.

But Oliver forced himself to walk towards the table and take the latter, even imagining what would say and that would hurt as hell, but he forced himself cause he thought that beside the words that would hurt him forever there was still hope to find something in there to find her and go beg her for forgiveness, so with that in mind he took a seat in her couch and opened the letter.

_"Oliver _

_Knowing like I do, you would be the first to read this because we both that Diggle will make you give me some space... so you will wait until morning to came check on me, but there's no need to said what you said after Russia all over again, much less because even that it hurts to admit that you are right... whoever you do or don't slept or you decide to spend your time is none of my business, cause at the end of the day you will always only seem me as you IT girl or simple tech support, but apparently my stupid pathetic heart doesn't seem to get the message that someone like me would never get someone like you.... because Hello a handsome, rich playboy and a simple curvy, nerd and embarrassing girl would never fit... no matter how much some wish they do"_

His eyes were full of tears and sobs trapped on his chest at almost hearing her own tears and pain on her writing words, but the moment he started to read the part where she said that Felicity 'Freaking' Smoak wasn't enough for the damage fucked up Oliver Queen his eyes went wide with incredulous and anger, against her for daring to said those horrible things about herself and shame hatred at himself, cause he knew that all his stupid mistakes had caused these insecurities.

_ "You know the funny thing about this??... Is that your mother warned me that if I told you the truth about Thea paternity ... you would hate me too, but I decided to take the risk because it was the right thing to do and you deserve it to know the truth... no matter how scare I was with the only thought of losing you, but then you promised me that I would never ever was going to lose you and was like all that tight fear grip on my chest go away when you did it... cause after everyone on my life since I was seven years old everybody just let me behind without a single glance back, you promised that you wouldn't do the same and that made felt so happy, Oliver... But then... I walk into the foundry... It wasn't because you were about to slept with Sara (I'm not going to lie that hurt too) but those words make me realize my place on your life and damn that hurt so fucking much... Cause the differences between my place on your life to you in mine is so, so huge. Because in my stupid naive mind I thought that I was special for you... you were never 'Ollie' with me and that make me think that you were the real you only with me... but apparently that was just a stupid illusion... That is not your fault Oliver, just mine that I let a simple crush or physical attraction go deeper than that and I'm truly sorry for that, but I can't help it so for that I need to put some necessary distance between us, God knows I'm in one more lost or heartbroken away from totally destruction, I wish you all the best and for you to find that person that would make you incredibly happy just like you deserve, Oliver, or who knows maybe you already find that in Sara or Laurel right? Anyway that is none of my business, keep being the hero that saw since the first second you reveal to me on the back seat on my car... please tell Diggle and Roy that I'm so sorry for not saying goodbye in person but not that strong, please not to worry about me, I have take care of myself since I have seven..... I hope life gives you the happiness that you deserve Oliver Queen and don't worry about your tech support, I'm sure that Sara can easily do it herself,...... At least she's not a loser or embarrassing babbling like me, sorry about that but the way. _  
_ You will always be my favorite hero and was absolutely amazing to help you through some part of the way._  
  
_ GOODBYE, Oliver Queen. "_

He just keep staring at the letter, reading over, over and over again, feeling the worst fucking kind of pain and lost on his heart than he had ever felt it in his entire life, without noticing he started to sobbing not wanting to believe that he and his sick mistakes had caused his Felicity so much fucking pain that were visible on her words, he let himself fall on her couch in fetuspposition and let himself breathe all her scent and sobbing with hugging her letter to his chest, _I'm so sorry Felicity, please I just want her back._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets Mama Smoak.  
They finally find out why Felicity runaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter too, bring tissues, thanks for keep reading this, please let me know if you want more and PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS.

** _Oliver's pov. _ **

_Two weeks, TWO FREAKING WEEKS, without seeing his Felicity!!._

It has been two agony and painful as hell weeks since his breakdown, for being so dam jerk and not seeing the pain he had caused Felicity all this time with his stupid mistakes, that he thought was to keep her safe and not let harm came to her, but was so damn painful to find out that all this time was him causing those heartaches.

It has been two weeks without the brightest, stunning and beautiful Flawless smile he had ever seen on his entire life, without that sweet and sinful voice on his ears, without seeing those unique big blue-green with the most delicate touch of honey color eyes looking right back at him, he thought that being torture multiple times or being away from his family for five years were painful well sure as hell this hurt a lot more.  
  
Also, two weeks since he totally breakdown on her couch, while her delicious scent embrace him the whole time he felt his heart was about to explode for the painful agony, guilt and regrets. Sobbing and hugging one of her coats was how Diggle find him the day after, Oliver was hoping, or better say he wanted to his friend to punch him or blame him like he freaking damn deserve it, but he should know that Dig wasn't going to kick a man who was already on the floor.  
  
But also his friend support him on his decision of find Felicity and make things right to get her back, even if he had to beg for forgiveness he was sure as hell he was going to do it, his Felicity deserved that and much more, so they sit on her living room and trying to find a way to find her, but of course that wasn't going to be easy SHE WAS FELICITY 'FREAKING' SMOAK after all.  
  
But that sure as hell did not stopped him and keep looking for Felicity, even Lyla was helping them with some Argus help in every country possible, Roy was also on the "Adventure to get their Barbie back to Ken" as he liked to call it, but Oliver knew that just as himself and Dig the boy needed their blonde too, Sara was getting full dislike glares from Diggle and Roy who were showing their loyalty to their leader Felicity (yeap the archer had accepted that she was the brains and heart of Team Arrow while the guys were the muscle) Oliver knew that part of that was his fault too, but the difference was that he come to himself when he started to push her away from him when Diggle walked in while Sara was trying to wrap herself around him, he instead of glares at her like his friends, he felt disgusting at himself and regret every time he looked at Sara, wanting to throw up every time he remembered that night and Felicity face.  
  
Sara after another failed attempt of slept with him finally give up, he wasn't nice when she tried to step on his personal space when he was on his more vulnerable state, just three days after his breakdown for Felicity latter so was a big fat NO, and he actually pushed her away from him when she was about to land her hand on his chest with angry eyes and annoyed face.

_"What the hell, Sara?" he groaned angry at her. _

_"Ugh come on Ollie, she doesn't have to know and I can make you felt good for a while, just some time not thinking about Her Ollie" Sara said reaching to take her jacket off and that was when he snapped._

_"First her name is F. E. L. I. C. I. T. Y and I already tell you that was a stupid sick mistake that I'm so glad I stopped it and Diggle walked in here too, why don't you see it Sara we're toxic and just hurt the people around us, we're just like me and Laurel, and I don't want that anymore, back then I was a fucking coward that wasn't man enough to end my toxic relationship with Laurel because my parents keep pressure me over and over again, that is why I slept with you in the first place, I hoped that when they find out your sister was finally to give up and go, I always cared about you both, but I finally see that was just as friends for all the years we know each other not in the way that only make me hurt Tommy and.... Felicity" Oliver finally said it loud and felt damn good._

_"I don't why she so special, you said it yourself is she is just your tech support..."_

_"DON'T DARE SARA, CAUSE YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT WAS DAMN LIE THAT SHOULD NEVER GET OUT OF MY DAMN LIPS... SHE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, I LOVE HER LIKE A HAVE NEVER LOVED SOMEONE, CAUSE SHE FINALLY MAKE FELT TRUE AND DEEP LOVE..." Oliver screamed at her face angry for her arrogance voice while she talked about his Felicity. _

After that outburst Sara just kept looking at with wide eyes and when she noticed full honesty on his eyes as in his voice, she finally took a step back and tell them that she was going to spend some time with her family and wish him good luck to find Felicity, Diggle and Roy wearing a damn smug smirks the whole time after finally admitting his love for their blonde partner loud.

The next day they get into a plane to Vegas Nevada, Lyla had call that night and informed them that they weren't any leads to Felicity’s locations, but give them the Idea that maybe her mother could somehow help to find her, seeing that it looked the world had swallowed her from existence, That is how they end up in a rental car right in front of Felicity’s mom house.

"So how are we going to do this??, without looking like a bunch of creeps that are stalking at her daughter" Roy break the silence from the back seat.

Oliver only signed, cause no matter how the boy say it only to teased him it was still true what he said. 

"I don't know"

"We have been sitting here for the past 2 hours waiting, I think we should do it already because by now we kinda do look like stalkers" Diggle said. "Oliver I know that you're nervous, hell we all are but the sooner with done with this hopefully the closer we get to find Felicity, so we just knock and present ourselves as what we are, her daughter friends, and we tell her at least some version of what happened, and she may be able to at least get us closer to our goal... Okay?".

It took a moment for the archer answer, they could how nervous he really was, but his mind was set to find their girl and sure as hell nothing or no one was going to stop him for doing it. 

"Okay let's go" He finally muttered and making his way out of the car, Diggle and Roy followed closely.

Felicity's childhood wasn't big, but you could easily imagine a toddler Felicity running through the friendly neighborhood with that sweet and innocent smile, her old house looked warm and like an actual home.

[Felicity's childhood home.](https://images.app.goo.gl/urRqHbwJMgHLnFGv5)

Together they walked to the front door, Oliver took a deep breath trying to calm down more knowing that hopefully this would lead him more closely to finding his Felicity and there was nothing he wouldn't to stop him for finding her. He finally let the breath out and raised his hand to knock, three times, and they waited until a voice answered.

"I'm coming, just a minute" A female voice come from inside followed by heels tapping in wood floor pretty much like Felicity’s.

"Well heels is a Smoak woman thing, apparently" Roy said amused making Diggle and Oliver crack one too, then the door was pull open, revealing a blonde woman that was probably on her fifties with white jeans and a bright full flowers shirt, Oliver noticed how alike his Felicity and the woman in front of him looked.

But also the difference could be seen, while the woman in front of him was some way good-looking for her age, she had blonde hair as well but the archer noticed that her was simple blonde like any other, while Felicity's hair one was brighter, like golden itself and soft like the most expensive silk in the world. Then there were their eyes difference too, while Felicity’s have bright big blue ocean with delicate touch of green and honey color eyes, her mothers were simply blue, they looked related but not the same, he wished that help the ache on his heart a little but it didn't.

"Oh.... Hi can I help you with something?" Donna said when he only kept staring, at the end was Dig who step up and clear hi throat. 

"Evening Mrs Smoak ... We sorry to bother, I'm sure if you have heard about us, but we're your daughter's Felicity best friends, my name is John Diggle.... This is Roy Harper and this guy right here is Oliver..." Diggle was cut before he could end.

"Queen" Donna ended up for him looking at the archer with curiosity, but also concerned. "Ah is everything alright... Oh, God! is my baby girl okay? Please tell she is..."

"Mrs Smoak.... She is okay, as much I can tell physical she is okay m'am" Oliver finally talk with horse emotional voice.

"Oh thank God... You scare me for a moment" Donna said with a small relive laugh "Oh I don't to be rude, but then why you guys doing here?..."

"Like we said m'am for as far we know, physical she is okay, but we haven't heard from her for the last two weeks and it looks like she took some of her belongings with her, but she let a letter that make it sound she wasn't coming back in some time... But we would like to find her giving that some didn't leave in the best terms "Diggle said looking directly at Oliver who only signed guiltily.

"Oh my God... She did it again, didn't she?" Donna said knowing and understanding sad face, but before they could ask what she meant, Mrs Smoak stopped at side to let them in "Please come on in"

>>>-------------------> 

Oliver couldn't help but pace on Felicity’s childhood home, after they get in, Donna had offered them a cup of coffee, and so she had gone to make them while they make themselves comfortable, but he couldn't even try it so that how he ended up pacing while Diggle and Roy only stare at him something between annoyance and amusement.  
  
"Oh for the love of God sit down man, you're about to make a whole on the floor" Dig request with a little smile.  
  
"Right, sorry" the archer do what was told much for his friends amusement.  
  
"Here you go, gentlemen" Donna come with a band of coffee with a gentle smile.  
  
"Please Call me Oliver"  
  
"Call me Diggle or John, m'am"  
  
"Roy"  
  
The three said at the same time which caused a little laugh from Donna who only shake her head.   
  
"Alright, Oliver, Diggle and Roy here is your coffee"  
  
They accept it with a smile and an 'thanks', taking a sip of the hot liquid in silence that went for at least one minute until Donna put it down and looked at them.  
  
"First let say that indeed my daughter has told all about the three of you, we don't really talk a lot but when we do my baby girl tells me about her best friends" Donna smiled at them with gratitude. "Can you please tell me what caused her to run away?... Again" she signed sadly.  
  
Oliver wanted to answer her, he really does but for so damn reason his stupid mouth seemed to not follow his brain orders, invaded with pain, shame, guilty and sorrow so Diggle once again decided to help him a bit while his friend ordered his thoughts.   
  
"She may have heard things for someone really important to her, m'am for someone really important to her and... Well it seems she could not block those painful feelings..." Diggle haven't even end up when Donna turned to look right at Oliver, he saw how without even trying she somehow knew who had hurt her child, he swallowed hard waiting for the ugly words he knew his stupid self deserve it.   
  
"I guess this 'someone important' is you right? Oliver" she asked in a soft voice which surprised him.

"Yes ma'am..... But that was never my intention, it was never, since the moment I meet the only I could think was protecting her against everything.... Even of myself" he finally whispered with so much guilt and shame, on both face and voice.

"Why would you protect her from yourself?, or why she felt the need to run away? Sweetheart" Donna asked in a gentle motherly voice that made Oliver want to cry for all the pain he had been feeling for the past two weeks.

"I'm not good for her, I have never and never will be what she deserves.... so to keep her save I have to push her away, at least in the others eyes cause she broke every single of my walls and settled into my heart since a long time ago... But I have to do it, so I try to... " His words started to shake in the middle that Donna went to sit on his side and took his hand.

"You thought that maybe being with someone else... Your heart would stop feeling what you felt about her or at least fake it a little better."

"Yes... But it was never my intention to make her unsure of herself or hurt her.... I was just trying to protect her, I swear I just wanted to keep her safe and that mean to push her away no matter how much hurt." Oliver cried out with some tears coming out of his eyes, and he wanted to sob when Donna whipped them away with a sad smile.

"Don't you think than that was a choice for Felicity to make?" she asked softly.

"I know now... I just that when it comes to her, I don't think that is how big my feelings and my instinct to protect are" Oliver answered with whole honesty.

"I know Oliver, but something that my daughter has always hated is when someone else made choices that she has absolutely right to be part of... Felicity is one of kindest, bright and loving people in the world, but that doesn't mean that her past is full of unicorns or rainbows, God knows that is not the case" sadness and tears showed on Donna face with memories of what her Felicity had been through, with guilt knowing that she had caused some of that pain too to her beautiful baby girl in her lowest moments.

"Ma'm not wanting to intrude, but what exactly you mean that Felicity had done it again?" Dig cut in wanting to know more about the woman who was like his sister, more after her mother words.

"We will get to that but first... Can I make you three a question?... At what age you guys felt what a broken heart, disappointment and betrayed really felt like?" Donna asked confusing the three men's, but they still answer.

"Ah... At 16th years I think" Roy said.

"I think that I was 15th years old m'am" Dig answered as well.

"When I was 19th years old" Oliver replied too.

They saw Donna sad and guilty smile again, but what she told is what made their hearts to hurt.

"My beautiful sweet baby girl Felicity... Started to felt all those things when she was only seven years old" Donna said in such heartbroken voice that give them a little of imagination just how bad really was.

"Felicity was such happy, adorable and babbling baby... I'm not just saying this cause she is my daughter, but god she was the most beautiful baby that I have never seen in my entire life... Here are some photos if you want proof" Donna smiled at them passing them a photo's album with pictures with what they all agree, it was the most adorable baby they have never seen.

[Baby Felicity (1).](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/816066394960354267/?nic=1) [Baby Felicity (2)](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/322359285826823492/) [Toddler Felicity.](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/656751558140550109/)

"Wow you weren't kidding" Roy said not actually believed how cute a baby could be, but again it wasn't any baby, it was Felicity after of course she was such damn cute baby.

"I tell you that I wasn't exaggerating, she was a adorable beauty baby girl and now she become..." Donna sentence was cut by Oliver wonder and so full of love soft voice.

"She become a stunning, beautiful, strong, Badass and remarkable woman" he smiled.

"Exactly... But anyway like I was saying she was truly the happiest baby in the Earth, we did not have much money but that never mattered to her, she always had what she needed, but the reason of that happiness was inside of her favorite person, of her hero, which is what every mother wants but it wasn't when that person only wake up one day and decided to abandoned us, but that is not why I hated so him.... I hated him cause without wanting the day he left, that bastard took that pure, innocent happiness and bright smile" Donna was now letting the tears come out freely what her baby smile that could light up an entire room.

Not for the first time Oliver felt the need to hunt down that bastard that never deserved to even touch a single hair of that bright baby or the amazing woman she had become, but he forced himself to calm down and keep hearing Donna. 

"I'm going to sit down here and pretend that I didn't hurt her either... cause god knows I did hurt her and I never hated myself more than in those moments... I was awful and tired that it destroyed me even more every time Felicity cried for her Daddy to come back home and even pray saying that she was going to be a good girl and good enough for her daddy to stay... That in my lowest moments make me to snap at her and being mean, cruel too when my baby girl never deserve it, but she swallowed all that in fear that her Mommy was going to leave her too, that is what she does when my baby is afraid that someone is going to leave her behind again or when that person start pushing her away or when the person chose someone else, that is her mechanism of defense and that is why now she runaway... She even made some kind of mantra that kills me every single time she has said it" Donna revealed with sad tears coming out of her eyes with her body shaking a little. 

Oliver can't help but froze and that hard pain around his heart, knowing that he make her to believe all those things like her bastard father or the others that had let her down since she was only a child, he could only imagine how painful that little girl had been through to even make a mechanism of defense and resignation instead of being a happy kid, she had actually made a system to make herself ready for when a person she loved decide to let her behind, to protect herself, and he already knew that it was only cause him big pain and hate at himself after Donna answered his next question, but he had to know, to find out how much damage he had really caused.

"What... What mantra?" Oliver finally ask with shaking voice, feeling Diggle hand on his shoulder, but that didn't do hell to ease the pain that shot on his soul and heart when Donna finally answered.

_"IS BETTER LEFT FIRST, THAT BEING LEFT BEHIND, NOBODY HAVE OR WILL EVER LOVE YOU, YOU'RE LOVELESS AND NOT ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE TO STAY, SO RUN BEFORE YOU'RE ONCE AGAIN LEFT BEHIND"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna helps Oliver to find Felicity.  
A little more of Felicity and BFF James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry for the delayed updates, but ugh this two weeks shifts had been crazy sorry 🤧😭.  
PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS.

**_Felicity__ pov. _**

It was official, Felicity hated her heart.

That was all she could think about for the past two weeks, since the man that her silly and naive heart once believed, that would never hurt her like all the others had done. Ugh how she could have been stupid?.

But that wasn't the most annoying thing, nope. It was her stupid heart that keep feeling that tight grip of missing somebody. She knew damn well who that 'somebody' was and part of that hated it, more when Felicity mind went to 'What If' thoughts.

_'What if Oliver was glad to finally, he got rid of her?'. _

_'What If he and Sara had started a thing, in her absence?'. _

_"What if this would finally make her see, that he really meant those words after all? '._

Things that she shouldn't care anymore because part of her heart may not like the answers, but apparently her stupid heart didn't get the damn message. She just missed that big idiot so much.

Felicity could not say that those past weeks had been bad though. Just like the old times, James that big dummy keep trying everything to make her laugh or smile again, sometimes he succeeded and some she just couldn't even fake it. But she knew that James understood perfectly that they would only sit and cuddle looking at the beautiful forest around them until she fallen asleep in his arms.

Some days he actually dragged her out of the house, so they could go for a hike, that at first she hated it, but then loved. 

Another thing that she hated was that she was breaking the promise that she made to herself after so many heartaches, that unfairly started before she even knew what they were. They mantra that had protected her heart so many years and even when her mother hated it was useful.

_"IS BETTER LEFT FIRST, THAT BEING LEFT BEHIND, NOBODY HAVE OR WILL EVER LOVE YOU, YOU'RE LOVELESS AND NOT ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE TO STAY, SO RUN BEFORE YOU'RE ONCE AGAIN LEFT BEHIND"_

Felicity started to told herself those words after she had lost Cooper, It worked so well. While she showed kindness and empathy outside, she always held her heart closed with big chains in the door, preventing to someone to get into it and once again destroy it like almost every single person in her life had done. That way they could have never had the chance hurt her.

So when they decided to left her behind as garbage she couldn't blame anyone but herself, it worked until Oliver walk into her office. Trying to distract her with his charming smile, but for some odd reason Felicity could see right through him. If she could only had known than that was the start of that man breaking over and over her stupid heart. Ugh with a frustrating groan she flipped to her front of the comfy bed that has been hers since two weeks ago, that is when she heard the door opening followed with an amusement chuckled.

"Once again that beautiful brain does not let you rest, huh?" James asked from the door frame, Felicity turned to look at him and his annoying smirk but her traitor stomach betrayed her when she finally noticed James food breakfast band.

"I could hit you for finding my emotional pain somehow funny... But damn with at delicious things in your arms I couldn't ... Now come on hand it to mama" she said while he laughed at her grumpy voice, but hanging her the breakfast as well. 

"Here you go. M'lady" he smirked charmingly.

"So.... Have you talked with anyone, your mom or that friend Diggle?" James asked after some minutes she started to eat while he sited at her side.  
  
"Ah. No really" She swallowed her food. "Is just both will want to talk or answers. Things that obviously not ready because I have to find them first, you know.... Ugh I'm a pathetic mess" Felicity groaned again, putting her head on her hands.  
  
"Hey that is not true. And again I don't want anyone, much less you talk about yourself that way Okay?... Now come here bug" James said firmly and hug her close to his broad chest.  
  
They stay like that some time in silence, when finally Felicity asked.   
  
  
  
  
"Why I had to let him in, James?... Him from all people that I always kept away from me, so they wouldn't hurt me when they saw what my father saw that make him leave me, they would end up doing the same thing" Felicity asked in such pain voice that made James heart pan hard against his ribs.  
  
  
  
  
"Bug I have always told that, was never ever you fault, it was his coward ass. And well sometimes the heart chooses to love someone that it might not be ready to take it and cherish it like your beautiful, gold heart deserves, but made no mistake Felicity that doesn't mean that is something wrong with you, they just might not be ready " He said kissing her forehead.  
  
But Felicity only let a bitter and sad laugh, that only keep confirming him that she was doing what Felicity Smoak always does best. Masking all the pain and sadness with humor.   
  
  
  
  
"You said that like if Oliver had or would ever felt something more than pity or amusement for the IT girl"  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know the guy, bug. Only some gossip that I see through the airports that I get to go... But something tells me that, maybe Oliver didn't mean those words..." James got cut off when she stood right away to stare down at him with incredulous wide eyes.  
  
  
  
  
"How could you said?. Of course, he meant that just like once again confirmed that he doesn't give a rat ass about me when he threw me that stupid speech after he screwed that witch in Russia by almost sleeping with Badass Sara" Felicity argued angrily, but the tears on her eyes betrayed her just like the sobs that treated to come out in any minute.  
  
  
"Hon, I'm saying that what that idiot did was correct, much less that I'm on his side... Hell the thing that I had wanted to do since I saw that damn heartbroken pain on your eyes, is find him and beat the shit out of him. What I'm saying is that maybe this is the way he protects his heart and you, just like you have your own mechanics bug" James voice was soft and gentle while he started to rock her side to side.  
  
  
"I don't know... The only thing that I know is that hurst so fucking much" she cried out into his chest and he rubbed comfortable circles on her back.  
  
  
"I know sweetheart.... I know, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he whispered on her ear.  
  
  
  
  
While on his head, James was prying that his beautiful bug wouldn't be too mad when that idiot Queen arrived, but not before they two have a little chit chat first.

>>>-------------------->

** _Oliver pov. _ **

How Diggle and Roy can sleep so deeply?.

That was the question that had been hunting Oliver brain since last night emotional ride, while he only kept staring at the ceiling from the guest room bed that Donna had offered them after she had noticed how restless and bad they looked, more after that painful, but needed talk. 

He had tried to fight against persistent of how he needed a very good sleep and rest, because he just wanted to find his Felicity and pry that not everything was lost. That somehow she gave him one more chance to show her how much his whole being only kept breathing and existing because of her in so many ways. 

But Oliver finally give up when she had told them that for help him find her daughter Felicity, she had to make some calls to make sure that Felicity's was where she was almost sure where she had gone to. with that Oliver had accepted to at least tried to rest, hoping to wake up so Donna could finally tell him where his angel had gone. 

So that is why he was looking nervously at the ceiling while his others two partners keep snorting at his side, Roy in the floor and Diggle on the big couch that was installed on the room only making the archer more and more anxious, but that stopped when a soft knock come from the door.

"Come in" he said in a whisper not to wake his partners, knowing that they do need the rest as well.

The door opened and Donna stick her head into the room until her eyes fall to him, giving him a motherly smile.

"Hi sweetie... Can you please come to the living room, so I don't wake those bears up" she said making both chuckle while he was already standing up and making his way to the door.

His anxiety only grew with each other step, what if Donna couldn't find Felicity? Or maybe she did but what If didn't want to tell him, so he would never hurt Felicity again, after all who would want their children to be with such fucked up man like himself...

"I found Felicity, sweetheart" Donna broke his self-hatred thoughts with a soft voice.

"You... you did? Is Felicity okay?" His voice broke on her name, cause he couldn't believe she had actually finally find her after two weeks of pure hell.

"Yeah, she is okay and exactly where I thought she will be" she smiled, but then turn serious, and he saw in fascinating how she becomes Fearless mama bear in one second . "But before I told you where my daughter is... I need you to promise me that you wouldn't hurt her ever again or do what all those cowards, including me in some point did to her... My Felicity wouldn't resist it, Oliver not again" Donna end with a those painful and pleading words.

But when it comes to that and making everything right, trying to put back whatever he had broken inside his Felicity, he was damn sure that it wasn't anything on earth that would ever stop him from doing, not even himself. Not ever again, so he took Donna hand and looked her right in the eyes. 

"I know that I have hurt, Donna. More than not everyone but Felicity Smoak would be able to went through, God knows that I regret every single one of them. Even before I knew I was complete and stupid in love of your amazing, remarkable daughter. She is the only one that has showed and make me feel real, true and pure love.... She is my light and I promise you that I would never hurt her again.... Not while there is a breath left on my body" Oliver said with pure firm and honesty on his voice that Donna finally smiled at him.

So she finally decided that told him where Felicity was, with advice as well.

"She went to her whole life best friend, James who lives in Boston, here is the exactly address. But I warned you he will want to have a little chit chat with you and it might include at least one punch, he always hated when someone hurt his big Lissy.... Oliver she will try to push you away much more than ever after what happened. Don't let her, please do what anyone before had done.... Fight for her, sweetheart " She said while Oliver hugged in thank you and felt how he determined nodded.

Because Oliver would fight against her deepest and strongest demons inside of her, he sure as hell would fight like hell for his Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Felicity and Oliver reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.... I'm so sorry for the so late update.. It has been some crazy days on my job shifts lately, but FINALLY I UPDATE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS WELL 😚💞👑 Hopefully I will update again soon again. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS ABOUT IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING THIS STORY 😊😘

"Wow... Barbie friend is rich or something?".

Oliver can't resist the glare that he throw at Roy remarks, because yeah it was obvious that Felicity's childhood friend was some kind of rich, but he can't stop the jealousy on his gut thinking that his girl has spent three weeks alone with him, angry and vulnerable because of his stupid lies, thinking God knows what about him. Or him and Sara... Ugh he hoped that maybe she knew that all he said that night or what he thought to do for at least one blind second it didn't mean anything and hopefully she (like she has always done) saw right through his panic lies.

After Donna had literally advised and threatened him do not hurt her baby, Oliver had waited for Roy and Diggle wake up, eat something and then said their goodbye's to Donna. They had headed to the airport right after and but three tickets to Boston. The difficulty was getting to James resident that was apparently hidden between woods and natural, close to the Boston River. So Yeah it took some time to get to, but they finally had done it and... He was finally literally steps to see the light of his life soon. After so long he was finally about to see his Felicity again and his heart was beating like crazy inside his chest. Oliver already had gotten himself ready for the cold shoulder she was for sure going to throw at him, but he was more than ready to get his girl back, no matter what.

"Not that's not fun seeing how you scare the shit out of Roy with those glares, man... But how much longer we're going to keep standing here and looking at that house with puppy eyes?" Diggle finally said with a mix of amusing and frustrated sign.

Not that he was wrong, because they had been doing that for almost half an hour, he just... was scared.

"I don't have 'puppy' eyes" Oliver said trying to denied something that he knew it was true. Diggle only give him 'You're fucking kidding me right?' face "okay, fine... I'm just scare, okay" he said with a shaking breath.

"Oliver, I'm not going to lie and said that isn't reason to be. Because it is my friend. The Russian mistake was one thing that may had hurt her deeply, but that was more because Felicity had always wanted for you to be happy, even if that mean being with someone that is not her" Oliver started to feel tears on his eyes again, because Dig's words were cutting him deeper but necessarily. He knew that what his friend was saying was true because even seeing that his cold and sick hook up with witch Isabel had hurt her, his Felicity had still say to him that he deserved someone better than her. He remembered how speechless she had once again let him and the sorrow, self-hatred too. Because after he had hurt her, she kept thinking and putting his happiness above herself, he truly didn't deserve her. "But man, those words and how she figured that you were about to sleep with Sara... Before you start again, I know that you wouldn't have done it, even if I had not entered that moment, but Felicity does not know that.

Now, I understand that you are scared to find out if she already moved on, with her friend, but Felicity at least deserves to know how much you love her and want to be with her, Oliver... For the past few months, hell since you two met you have been taking her right to decide if she wants to take the risk or not to be with you, Okay?" Diggle said waiting until Oliver took a breath and nodded.

Because Oliver had already decided that he was going to apologize and beg if it was necessary to get her back and their chance to be happy, Together. He took another breath air and finally walked to the big house doors and knocked.

It took only a minute for someone to open the door, a part him was hoping to see Felicity opening the door and finally, after so long to see her face, but his hopes die when he was meet with a man almost his body built, shirtless not less.  
  
"Wow... Our Barbie has really a type, huh?" Roy tried to whisper, but failing miserable when the three men throw him death glares at the young Archer who put his hands up in surrender right away.

  
  
He wasn't wrong though Oliver thought turning to look back at the half naked man, the famous 'James' he supposed. He had green deep eyes, strong jaw, tall, with dark brown hair and... Ugh what apparently made Felicity Smoak go weak on her knees (Yeah he was thinking that for experience ;) the guy was full of muscles and a perfectly six-pack. Not as big as himself, but still was making Oliver insecurities that only seemed to appear when it comes to his girl and the guys that used to tried to flirt with her. '_Ugh don't chicken now, Queen. You came here to talk, apologize and get your Felicity back... No matter what, goddammit'_ Oliver thought nodding to himself and standing taller in front of the man who was sending angry glares right at him,_ 'Yeah of course Felicity told him what you did to her... Awesome, you Stupid Queen'_ He sighed out.

  
  
"Ah... Hi, you probably don't know or what I'm even doing here but I'm Oliver...." Oliver was shamed of himself for not seeing the fist coming right at his face before it landed on his nose.

  
  
"What the fuck, dude?!" Roy said shocked and angry at James who only kept looking at Oliver with such calm and relaxed, almost amused at the Archer who was currently bleeding from his nose.  
  
"I know who you're... Oliver 'Bastard' Queen... Why take you so long to get your ass here?" James said with a satisfying smirk.

  
  
While Oliver, Diggle and Roy only look at the guy in shock and confusion. _WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!!?._

>>>----------------------->

_Three weeks and 2 days._  
  
  
That is how long it has been since Felicity had run away from Star city, from the pain, rejection and more importantly from fear. Fear of having to watch in first row will If Oliver decided to start a relationship with Sara (no matter how toxic it looked from the outside apparently). Just thinking about it made Felicity gag and hurt her all over again. She wasn't a shame to admit that her decision to get away from all of that... From him, was because Felicity knew deep down that her heart wouldn't be strong enough to see once again the love of her life choosing someone else right in front of her.  
  
Yeah. no way. Her heart got a taste of that pain during their trip in Russia and God.... That had hurt so fucking much, but Felicity knew that the possibility of seeing him with one of those "special" Lance sisters was going to fucking much destroy her completely. Felicity really started to think that maybe he did not mean to hurt her in any way, but the other part of Felicity kept telling her that maybe Oliver just didn't care about his pathetic IT girl feelings, after all he had kinda admitted to Diggle that night. 

  
  
_"So what??... Is none of yours or Felicity’s business who I decided to sleep with..." _  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, maybe he just didn't care, so she had decided to go with the only person who had never hurt or rejected her, James. Her best friend who had done everything on his power to made her feel better and do everything to make her smile for the past three weeks, 'that big muscles dork puppy' Felicity though with a small smile. She wasn't going to lie, but she really missed her boys, even that big grumpy dummy. A small part of Felicity, that naive girl inside had hoped... That maybe, just maybe wished that Oliver would be looking for her after so long, maybe because he missed her, at least a little not because he needed technology support or for petty. But after three weeks without nothing let it almost clear how important she had been on his life. Felicity felt a tear on her cheek and a painful grip on her heart with that thought.

It was a miracle that Felicity had let herself to use neither her phone nor tablet those three weeks, not wanting to see all the Queen & Lances drama on the tabloids if the two Vigilantes had made their "love" publicly.. Yeah, not wanting to see that, thank you very much, so instead she had spent her time talking, doing peaceful hiking or being where she was right now. On this magical river than thankfully wasn't that far away from James house. It truly beautiful and oh so peaceful to swim on (and a reason to finally use all those bikinis she had in a corner on her wardrobe, that apparently on her fast run away things she had thrown into her bag). The water was so perfectly warming thanks to the sun and fresh at the same time, it was truly heaven, she thought with a content sigh.

This has been named "Not Oliver or his possible new girlfriend Sara thoughts" free zone, it was hers only, to relax and let all that stress go at least for a little while. Suddenly she started to notice steps coming from the woods around the river and Felicity started to made her way out with a smirk, thinking that it was James. 

"Oh come on James... It has not been that long for you to miss me and come to get me from this little piece of heaven heaven..." Felicity said finally pulling her self out of the water, the fresh air hitting her soaking skin making her shiver, but also the intensity of a stare at her entire backside that made her frown because James would always be teasing her in moments like right now. "James...?" she asked finally glancing at the direction of the intense state. 

But when Felicity eyes landed their destination they went wide and a gasp come out of her red lips because that wasn't totally not James who was watching her with so much heat, relief, happiness and an emotional that she didn't dare to name on his eyes.... It was Oliver standing right in front of her and Felicity... She didn't know if her mind was playing her cruel games... Not until he finally spoke, one single word, but with so much emotion and sounded almost like a wonder pray from his lips. 

"_Felicity_" He finally could breathe after so long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity reunion on Oliver pov. A little Naughty Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you guy LOVE this chapter as well like the others. Thank you so much for the beautiful words that you kept writing me.. You guys have no Idea how much those words mean to me 🤧😚 IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING THIS STORY LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS 💞💞👑😚😍

Oliver Queen has always prided himself for always be the winner on a fight, even before the island he had gotten into some and all of them he had been the winner. Then the island happened, and he had been taught that losing wasn't an option because that would be mean death or someone he loved would, could get hurt, so that maybe the thing that was bothering him the most, because Felicity’s childhood friend, James punch had been apparently strong enough to cause bleeding.  
  
More when he still could hear Roy's snorting on the couch across him, the fucker was at least trying to stop with his hands on his mouth, but failing miserable and when Oliver turned to look at Diggle he could see the amusing, pride for Felicity’s friend punch on his eyes..._the fuckers._  
  
  
"This is not funny... You guys should be on my side" Oliver hissing at them, but his friends didn't even look ashamed of themselves.  
  
  
"Yes, we should, but I would be laying if I said that I haven't thought of doing the same thing to you multiple times since I meet you, man" Diggle said with a chuckle.  
  
  
The archer only sadly signed, knowing that his friend actually meant that probably every time was when he hurt Felicity, not that he could blame him though because he had wanted to beat the shit out of himself as well. But that also made Oliver once again to look around and wondering if they were late once again, seeing that neither had saw nor heard Felicity since James had let them come in and disappear into the kitchen, _hopefully to get a shirt,_ he thought.  
  
  
"She's not here, Queen... Here" James said walking towards them and hanging out an ice age to him.  
  
"Thanks" Oliver muttered. "So... I'm late again" he signed out sadly. "I lost her again"  
  
  
He noticed how James kept staring at him with suspicious and trying to find something on his face that Oliver couldn't understand what exactly.   
  
  
"For the really God punch, I guess that Felicity told you what happened" he said with shame and guilt on his voice.  
  
James lifted a brow at him, "Which part exactly??. The part were you kept chasing after the girl that you cheated with everything that had a pulse and a mini skirt or when you slept with the heartless bitch, who happens to be your enemy in Russia or perhaps that she almost walked into you screwing the sister with who you cheated your ex with... or my favorite when you pretty much scream that she was nothing but the IT genius mouse who got to do your homework on QC and nothing more to the big, womanizer Oliver "fucking" Queen? " James said angrily at Oliver with a face that let very clear that he wanted to punch him again. Punch that with everything he said Oliver would take it gladly, just thinking of all the pain his stupid choices had caused to the love of his life Felicity, was killing him.

"I know that we really don't know each other, hell I didn't even know that you existed, I get that you would anything to protect her of any kind of harm... God knows that I had caused too much of her pain lately, but that were never my intentions..." Oliver said honestly, knowing that James was the only person who can help him find his Felicity now. "In my head I thought that I was protecting her with me pushing her away at least romantically, that doesn't excuse my behavior that obviously hurt Felicity at the end, those words... I didn't mean them, James". He said looking at the eyes of the other man hoping that he saw the honesty on his and when James signed a burst of hope pant on his heart.

"You right we don't know each, Queen but for some freaking reason I do believe that even when your logic is totally bullshit... Hurting Felicity was never your intention" James said. "Also of course I would always do everything to protect her, Lis has always been through enough on her life, and before you ask no, I'm not telling you anything about buddy... That's only hers to do, not me".

Even when Oliver was dying to learn about those hard times Felicity obviously had been through that James and Donna had already hinted at them, he did understand the loyalty of both of them, because they were right. Those stories were only one person to tell, just like his on those five years. Stories that he hoped to get a chance to share with Felicity one day.

"She is here Queen, so calm down" James finally said the magic words that Oliver had been dying to hear for the past three weeks.

"Felicity... She... She is here? Where is she?" he noticed how his voice was shaking with hope and fear of her possible rejection, but that thrilled spark on his belly was back after so long that he let himself to dream that she wouldn't, not before he finally admitted what apparently everyone but them already knew.

He watched how James sent him a teasing smirk just like Diggle and Roy did, because watching Oliver 'Womanizer, all womans man' Queen acted like Virgin teenager with his crush for Felicity was definitely something to watch.

"Yes, I mean she is not on the house right now, Felicity had been doing hicks around the woods around here, which it had been to watch because you know, Felicity Smoak without technology is definitely a sight to hold" They all laugh at James comment because it was truly strange to see his girl without any technology, '_God I had freaking missed her_' Oliver thought with a sad sigh, "But before I told you where exactly is she... I don't know what you guys and Felicity are hidden, or why you see so focused to protecting her and I will not ask because I completely trust her judgment... That being said, if you ever hurt her again or broke her heart for those fucked up Lance sisters or any other nobody girl, Queen, I'm going to fucking kill you, got it? "James said in a serious, threatening and angry voice to Oliver who only give him a nodding at him, but also vowing that he was going to do anything on his power to never made his Felicity hurt or cry because of him.

"In any other day or scenario would be so damn funny watch someone threatening you.... But fuck if that 'Hello' punch hasn't really been just a promise of how he certainly can kick your ass" Roy broke the tension moment with amusing and admiration voice that made Oliver sent him a deadly glare while James and Diggle laughed at the young Archer snark comment

"Felicity is most likely on the river, that's not too far from here. She apparently fall in love of that place the moment she saw it. Anyway just follow the backyard rocks path and before you know it, you will be able to hear the waterfall" Jame said standing up towards his coat and car keys, thing that confused him.

"Okay... Ah where are you going?" Oliver asked him.

"I have a penthouse on the city... I think you and Felicity need some privacy to talk it all out, so make yourself a home and fix what you broken Queen in the first place freely here... That and because I'm sure she is going to be mad when she finds out that I tell you where she was "Jame said with fear and amusing voice just thinking about Felicity loud voice. "You guys want to go? The apartment has three rooms anyway?" He offered to Diggle and Roy who eagerly nodded and stand up.

"Hey you two suppose to have my back?" Oliver said with mock betrayal on his voice, because kinda made him feel anxious and excited to have time alone with his Felicity after so long, just keep her for himself.

"Sorry man, but James is right this convention should only be between you two. Don't waste this opportunity, Oliver. This is your chance to made that amazing, loving, unique and beautiful woman understand how much you love her. Because your actions and Felicity insecurities had made her believe otherwise " Diggle said with sadness voice and his hand on Oliver shoulder in support. "So don't waste it for fear or any bullshit that head of yours tells you, I know that you want to keep her safe, I really do man. But this time and how much it took us to find her, just prove that is better to keep her closest as possible and never let go, right"

Oliver close his eyes and nodded, because yes all this time apart only proved that if Felicity wants to or gets tired of waiting for him, she could easily disappear from his life and that fucking hurtled his hear deeply. That was a price that he wasn't willing to pay for. From the moment she runway Oliver had promised to keep her the close as possible to keep her safe not only physical, but her heart and happiness as well.

"Yeah... You right, Diggle, like always. I just hate that took me so long and hurt her again to finally open my eyes. But now I will fight like hell to get her back and keep her close, safe and happy." Oliver said looking directly at Dig's eyes "Thank you so much and you too Roy. For being with me and help me find Felicity"

"You have nothing to thank us for, Oliver. She is our girl as well, and we want her back as well" Diggle said with a big smile and heading to follow James into the car.

"What he said... That and because I really cannot go or even want to try to be with two Lance sisters for so long without Felicity... GOD just thinking about makes me want to kill myself" Roy shameless barked with laughter, his dislike for both Sara and Laurel had never been a secret, neither Diggle feelings towards the sisters. Not that anyone could blame them for it, God knew that Oliver himself sometimes get tired of the whole Lance Family again.

"Roy get your ass in here" Dig said laughing as well as James and even Oliver were.

Oliver stood there and watch them driving away until the car disappeared. Taking a deep breath and praying to not screw this up he started to walk the rock's path into the woods.

_'here we go, I'm ready'. _

_ >>>---------------->_

_'I can't... I'm not fucking ready' _Was the only thing on Oliver thinking that could be hear on his head with the sinful sight in front of him.

This had to be some kind of karma or something, hell this has to be what would finally kill the Starling city Vigilante. Oliver Queen didn't freaking deserve to even looking such masterpiece from far away . Nobody fucking deserve it, all his life he had been lied. "Ollie" had thought that he somehow knew what 'Hot' mean all his youth hood, but this right here once again prove that he had no fucking clue his entire life. Sure his past girlfriends or one night stands were pretty and decent in bed, but sure as hell any of them could ever stand a chance against the sight in front of him right now, it wouldn't be a fair fight for the others.  
  
Oliver was literally frozen on his spot across... Her. From the moment she started to make her way out of that river and bend over to get her towel his brain had been killed. From the moment he had walked into Felicity Smoak office he had saw that the girl in front of him was beautiful, from her snow-white skin, red puffy heart shaped lips to her perfectly curly soft golden blonde hair, but still with all that beauty Felicity use to dress reserved. Not too much cleavage or to fitting clothing, but still her beauty was obvious. Then she had started to dress up like his most deeply fantasy when she had started to work as his EA, that was when his control started to be tasted. From so damn tightly jeans that just made her heart shaped ass look so damn.... Temptation fruit, to very, very short skirts and dresses that threatened to show what lie under them every step she took and showing long, beautifully shaped legs that were just made to be wrapped around a man waist.._. 'His to be exact'_ Oliver thought with a deep breath.  
  
  
But seeing all those curves only wrapped up in a tiny red bikini was definitely the hottest thing that Oliver Queen had ever been blessed to see. Felicity backside was towards him, letting Oliver the chance to watch her firm heart shaped backside cheeks openly and shameless to his eyes only, with water falling on them and just a tiny red bikini between and letting almost the entire cheecks breathe, stopping just below her back perfectly sinfully dimples above her bottom... '_God, why God? I'm trying to be good here and a gentleman... But God I really can't stop staring... Stop freaking staring Queen'_ Oliver groaned at himself on his head when his pants started to get more tight_ 'I'm an awful person'._

[Felicity Red bikini (1)](https://www.google.com/search?q=blanca+friedrich+bikini&tbm=isch&client=ms-android-hisense&prmd=ivn&hl=es-419&ved=2ahUKEwjo3YiY15DmAhVPS60KHZSuASgQBXoECAEQJg&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=up0uCq_Uv-mFqM)

[Red bikini (PART 2)](https://www.google.com/search?q=blanca+friedrich+bikini&tbm=isch&client=ms-android-hisense&prmd=ivn&hl=es-419&ved=2ahUKEwjo3YiY15DmAhVPS60KHZSuASgQBXoECAEQJg&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=L0-9VVWen4tZDM)

Just when he was about to force himself to turn around and announce his presence, Oliver saw goosebumps appear on her flawless snow-white skin and her posture stiff, he knew that it because she had finally felt the intense stare that he was laying on her sinful body.

_"Well done, Queen. Now she is going to think that you're a creepy perv, who gets a boner when she is probably hating you, idiot '_ Oliver thought with a tired sigh.

But as soon he let that breathe go another started to form on his throat when he saw Felicity slowly turning towards him, surprised him once again because it was like she just new, her body knew where exactly he was without having to know or even heard him. Just like his own that it such natural thing for him to feel her presence before seeing her, like if their hearts, souls or body were... Connect. Those Big Blue-green unique eyes that he has missed for so long finally landed on his blue eyes immediately locking with each other. He hated to remember the last time he had seen them staring back at his because back he heartbreaking saw in first person how those eyes that had always been full of warmth, light, happiness and so much emotion closed so fast after it flashed pain, hurt, betrayal and anger for his stupid meanless words, but now Oliver saw shock, surprise, light, hurt and Lust like his own looking back at him. Finally, lifting those heavily burden from his heart and shoulders.

"_Oliver_" Felicity breath out, and he felt like he was finally home.

_'She's my home'_ Oliver taught before sending her a small smile before talking "_Hi_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind though :). The good stuff is coming 😈


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally start talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is the updated chapter that I hope you enjoy this one as the others. I just wanted to thank everyone because this story officially passed the 10K HIT AND OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT 😭🤧 anyway Let me know if you want me to keep updating this story?? Love you all😍😘 PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS AFTER YOU DONE TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT 💞💞💞💞

Everything around them frozen the second their eyes locked. 

One second Felicity could see raw Lust on his eyes while those blue eyes sinfully slowly touched every single spot of her skin from a far, just like she had wished from time to time for him to look at her that way. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't caught him some times staring at her since they meet and more after she become his EA. But never this shameless or raw, a part of her was flared for it and the other was fighting like hell with her other part to not let him see all the love, hurt and pain on her eyes, it would only made her look weak and no one, not after her father would have the pleasure to see how they could break naive, stupid and pathetic Felicity... '_Never again_' she thought.

For Oliver just wanted the go there in front of her and take her on his arms the second that their eyes locked with each other, and keep her there forever. But he had to stop himself when he saw those walls coming up once again and daily remainder that he has, no he will fix the mess that his fear and wishes to protect her made. He saw how Felicity started to dress again, which he did not know if it was for the better or worse, because the dress she put on was white and with her body still wet, the thing became translucent... '_Oh please don't make this any harder, literally please_' Oliver though with a silent groan and closing his eyes, but open them right away when she finally speaks up.

"What are you doing here, Oliver" She said with a blank and cold voice, just like she had done before leaving the foundry that damn night, and like then, Oliver felt like getting punch on the gut because he missed his warm and soft Felicity voice. "Better question, how do even found... And who punch you on the face?"

'_Fuck, the punch, I forgot about that_' he thought 

"Ah... Well I may have gone to your Mother house in Las Vegas, and she helped me to find you..." Oliver said panicking went Felicity eyes went wide in shock. 

"Are kidding me?!. Why did you go bother my mom, Oliver?. Who the hell you think you are" Felicity said with a loud angry voice and with the tension between them so damn high made him snap as well. 

"Well you didn't leave me much of a choice, didn't you?. You literally just run the hell out of Starling, without telling me or even Diggle a goddamn thing... !!" Oliver knew that it wasn't fear, not after all he had put her through, but his mess head for the past damn weeks without her, and he was just tired, sad and... Miserable.

But Felicity wasn't having none of that, because his words obviously only made her angrier when she walked right in front of him and slapped the shit out of him, literally making his head roll to the side and with a really painful sting on his cheek, 'Damn, she is freaking strong' Oliver though when he brought his palm against the red mark on his cheek staring at her in shock, don't get him wrong, he had known that he deserved that and worse, hell he had wished for it, but still shocked him more when Felicity didn't back down, oh no she didn't, she did the total opposite thing and stand up even taller, looking him directly into his eyes. 

"Don't you even dare to blame, you have no fucking right. No after how you treated me, just because Diggle didn't let you finish screwing Sara, You get me, Oliver?..." She said with raw coldness, but he could still see the pain under her walls, just making him hate himself even more. "What?, the big Oliver Queen couldn't charm other naive and pathetic IT girl to do his tech support or is pity, guilty hat made you want to find me, huh?. But you didn't have to Mr Queen, because I'm pretty sure that Sara would do anything for you, if you just give a good rolls between the sheets anyway" Felicity said with a cold chuckle at his face that just got more shocked with every word that come out of her mouth, she knew that some were true, but the others words were just low, but she didn't care... She just wanted him gone and away from her, so he could see how much he had hurt her. 

Oliver was speechless, he had never had heard such cold or bitter words coming out from her, not even after Russia. But he knew that even when some words were well-deserved, the others were just a shield to make him leave, thing that he wasn't and never will be willing to do, so he took a deep breath to calm himself and try to talk, made her seen that he did not mean any of those damn words or that he wasn't going to sleep with Sara. Not then and sure as hell never again, there was just one woman that his body had been craving for since he walked into that office, and that woman was Felicity Smoak, the one body he wanted to roll with between the sheets was hers, and he will not give up until she understood that. 

"Okay... I deserve that, I deserve being slapped. God I deserve worse than that. Felicity I know that my stupid mistake... Hurt you, again. But.... Can you please heard me out, please. Then, if you want me gone.... I will." Oliver said with calm voice, but felt that damn painful pang on his chest with just the thought of leaving her again, he just couldn't and will never, there was no way that he could ever live without his Felicity. But he just needed her to leasing to him. 

He held his breath waiting for her answer, saw how she was debating with herself in that pretty head until she nodded her head and started to walk towards James house, with him following in silence

_'Okay this is your chance, hell it may be you last one... So don't fuck this up, Queen" _and He will not. For once he was going to be selfish and give both of them what they both obviously wanted, but first talk everything out and apologize to be a fucking jerk. _'ugh easier said than done' _

>>>------------------>

They walked together in silence into the house, Felicity let her back in the doorstep and walked into the living room frowning, and Oliver realized that she was looking for James. So he clear his throat.

"Ah, he is not here. He actually said that he was going to go to a penthouse that he had on the city. He actually took Diggle and Roy with him" Oliver said in quiet voice and seeing her frown before a knowing stare come to her soft features.

"James tell my mother, where you could find me, didn't he?" Felicity said with a sign and Oliver only nodded at her and saw walk towards the big widow of the living room and took a seat staring to the beautiful view in silence.

For a moment nothing happened, Felicity only keep staring at the view and him at her, in silence just their breaths could be heard, he had missed her so much, that almost hurt to look at her and see just a small part of the pain that he had coursed. After some times like that she started to talk in a soft and tired voice that lured him to walk towards her and took a seat at her side.

"When I was five years old, I was so happy, because my dad used to let work with him in any computer he was dealing at the time, I have always loved to learn new things, even at such young age, but I loved it even more when was my father teaching me. Because he used to be the only one who really understood me or wasn't annoyed my babbling, he.... Made me feel like a was the most special little girl in the world" Felicity said with a sad smile and tears on her eyes.

Oliver seeing this wanted nothing more that to close the distance between them and kiss, and tell her that she still was the most special woman in the world. Because it was killing him see how her only happy childhood moments were also her most sad moments, but he forced himself to stay put and let her finish.

"I really believe that I was... Until my first day at school, I was so excited for that, I mean a whole day learning was better than an entire day in Disneyland, I thought it was going to my happy place, but ended up being a nightmare, they didn't like me for some reason, they kept calling by mean names, just because I was smarter than them, just because I was different and I just.... I just didn't feel like a belonging in there"

He felt rage on his veins, sadness for that little girl who only wanted to learn more and be her charming self with everyone, those mean kids only give her pain and mean names back... How anyone could felt nothing but love for Felicity Smoak would always be one of his most incredulous questions. But he also knew that it was their lost, being this remarkable woman friend was one of the most honored gifts that life would give.

"My mother said that it was my fault, that I should try to be like the others kids, so they could make felt like a belonged there. And maybe she was right, But the only problem was that I loved who I was, as did my father. The only person that made me feel that I belonged somewhere without having to change who I was" she said with a tear coming down her soft cheek, and he had to fist his hand to stop himself to whipped away.

"Until he decided that I wasn't enough reason for him to stay" the pure pain in such whisper broke his heart again and made him want to find that bastard to make him paid for causing so much pain in her. "That was when I started to build those walls, so nobody could ever hurt me that way ever again"

"Felicity..." Oliver whispered trying to apologize again, for the pain that he had caused too. But she stopped him. "Please let me finish" She said, so he just nodded at her.

"The fact or the pain that he caused was something that with time I learn to live with, But the insecurities about myself is something that I haven't learned how to ignore. Him leaving made me feel like I was worthless, that it was something wrong with me, that I was broken and that nobody would ever love me because of that. So yeah I built big and thick walls around my heart, and I didn't let anyone in, not even my own mother, because even when we're in a better place now, she did hurt every time she blamed me because my father was a fucking coward. The only one that could pass those walls the moment we meet was James" Felicity smiled happy at the name of her childhood best friend.

Oliver had swallowed the jealous in his belly, because it was obvious how important James was in her life since she was a child. Part of him was happy that she at least had a constant person to lean on, the other was sad because he wished to be that person for his girl.

"At the start I was so damn scare to let him in, but with time he proved that no matter what, he was never ever to leave me behind, like everyone else in my life. So yeah he was the only person in the other side of the walls and that was until I meet Cooper" Felicity said that name with so much sadness and guilt that he understood that the man had been more than just a friend, but the guilty on her voice was what confused him. "I meet Cooper in the M.I.T, for some reason I went against my rules and I started dating him, for two years actually. Things were good. I really loved him" More tears started to fall into her cheeks, but she never stopped to look out in the big window.

"What happened?" He asked soft after some time in silence.

"Then, Real life come and do what always does, He and I started to get involved with a group of hackers. Yeah! even back then I wanted to make the world a better place" Felicity say with a bitter laugh, but he just smiled knowingly, because even when the world only had showed pain and sorrow to her, Felicity Smoak still wanted to help somehow, once again proving that he or this freaking cruel world didn't deserve her.

"I had made one of the most incredible and amazing code in history. I'm not being smug, I swear it really was, but still needed some work, but Cooper didn't leasing, so one night we were hacking some people in Boston, businessman that had stolen to make their bank accounts even bigger, in my part were Flawless and clean. But Cooper went crazy and hack into the N.S.A system to deleted students loads, My super virus was that God, not yet and not against such powerful government network, so when I saw what he was doing I turned the whole thing off. I was mad as hell, but again I loved him, so I let go. We thought that all was going to be fine... Until an FBI unit appeared right in front of was and arrested Cooper" She took a deep breath, and he knew that wasn't the worst part. "When I went to visit, I told Cooper that I was going to talk to the agents and confess that it was me who had done the virus. But he didn't let me, because he had already confessed that it was his... Cooper always told me that he would always protect me and at the end, he really did"

For the first time, Oliver was seeing a little part of her life, and it freaking hurt to hear the love of your life with so much guilt and sadness. It always shamed how little he really knew about her life, but hearing her now, he understood why she had such thick shield about it, but what hurt was the pain on her face when she talked about Cooper in past sense. 

"He... Cooper killed himself before the sentence" She finally let out a sob that freaking destroyed his whole heart.

Like that he finally understood the guilt on her voice, because in her view, Cooper had gone to prison because the virus that she had made, but in anyone else's view that was not the truth, in the end Cooper had been the one who had believed that he was invisible and made the mistake, but Oliver understood how it was to blame yourself for the pain of the people who you loved, so he just let her cry in silence and continue. 

"Like always, he left me, just like everyone else in my life. But this time It had been my fault, because if I hasn't been so fucking weak or scared, I would have said the truth and take the blame instead of him. James spent days on my side and try to make me see that I was wrong, that it hadn't been my fault. But in my head and heart it had been and nobody could have ever changed that. So I went blonde and glasses, I took all that pain and guilt... And I put it with my others ones. That was really the last time that I let myself to let someone else in.... Until I... " She cut herself abruptly before ending that sentence.

And he already knew what she was going to say, but he still gave her time, because he knew that it was time to talk about the real issue at the moment, he knew that it was going to be hard, but it was needed if they wanted to move on and fix it, and he sure a hell wanted to fix it.

"Until what, Felicity" He asked In whisper looking at her and hold her stare when she finally turned to look at him.

"Until I meet you" She said with pure, raw emotions in her face and voice that made his core shiver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind though : )


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The man that I believe in would never had said such cruel and mean words to me" She let out a painful whisper that keep breaking his heart for how vulnerable and sad she looked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is another update that I hope you like as the others 😊 once again thank you for the amazing support that you show to my stories, even with the errors, it means so much to me. Anyway please enjoy and go check my others my newest stories if you want or can 😘  
PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE AGAIN??

_I keep fighting voices in my mind that say I'm not enough_

_Every single lie that tells me I will never measure up_  
_Am I more than just the sum of every high and every low?_  
_Remind me once again just who I am, because I need to know (ooh oh)_

_You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing_  
_You say I am strong when I think I am weak_  
_You say I am held when I am falling short_  
_When I don't belong, oh You say that I am Yours_  
_And I believe (I), oh I believe (I)_  
_What You say of me (I)_  
_I believe_

_The only thing that matters now is everything You think of me_  
_In You I find my worth, in You I find my identity, (ooh oh)_

_You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing_  
_You say I am strong when I think I am weak_  
_And You say I am held when I am falling short_  
_When I don't belong, oh You say that I am Yours_  
_And I believe (I), oh I believe (I)_  
_What You say of me (I)_  
_Oh, I believe_

_Taking all I have and now I'm laying it at Your feet_  
_You have every failure God, and You'll have every victory, (ooh oh)_

_You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing_  
_You say I am strong when I think I am weak_  
_You say I am held when I am falling short_  
_When I don't belong, oh You say that I am Yours_  
_And I believe (I), oh I believe (I)_  
_What You say of me (I)_  
_I believe_

>>>----------------->

_"Until I meet you" She said with pure, raw emotions in her face and voice that made his core shiver. _

Oliver couldn't only hear the pain, heartbreaking and sadness, but her beautiful soft features showed it as well. And he could accept that he had never felt more damn ashamed, sick and shit like he was feeling At that moment, not even when Laurel used to catch him between random girls with his pants down. Not even when his best friend, Tommy called him a murder and looked him with disgust. Seeing all the pain he had caused to the love of his life was something he wished he could take it all away, but he knew better than that and knew that he was his turn to fix the mess he had made.

Because if it was something that Oliver Queen knew, was that the Beautiful, Badass, Fearless and Remarkable woman that was looking right into his soul deserve to be loved and sure as hell deserve it to heard it every single fucking day. He just wished that she would give him the chance to be that person.

"Felicity, I know that by now this does not mean anything, but I'm so sorry" Oliver said softly, but she kept looking at him with that heartbroken stare.

She let out a bitter chuckle that actually made flinch. "Why on earth would you be 'Sorry', Ollie?" Felicity said with more bitterness and he felt his gut tight, because he never wanted her to meet that selfish bastard that 'Ollie' was, but he actions made him feel like that stupid kid again and he hated it, more when it was why he had hurt such beautiful, bright and happy like like his Felicity. "I mean after all, you said... Oh! yeah, '_With who I'm slept with is not you or Felicity’s business are we clear?. She's only the girl that does the tech support and nothing more'. _Or did you forget it?"

Oliver closed his eyes when he heard Felicity voice shake while she replied his words, or better said his lies that he stupidly let out when he felt trapped by Diggle judgment and disgust stare at him. Not for the first time Oliver wished to have a time machine and go back, not only to beat the shit out of himself for saying those stupid words, but also to stop himself to even kiss Sara or even considering sleeping with her, even when it was for a few seconds. Because that didn't matter, not when that didn't stop the feeling of disgust on his gut for even thinking that it was a good idea. Not his mother lies or Slade threat justified what he had done to the person who he should not only to physically protect, but also her heart and feelings. Why could you be so fucking stupid, Queen?, he thought with a sign and opened his eyes again.

"Felicity, We both know, no.... I hope that you know that I didn't mean any single damn word... You know me, better than anyone..." 

"That's where you are wrong, because the man that I know, the real Oliver that I lo..." Felicity cut herself before he could end that sentence and Oliver heart stopped for a second, because he knew what she was going to say and the butterflies on his belly went crazy for a second, until she stopped herself before letting those magical words out and broke a part of his heart, it hurt even when he knew that now more than even. He didn't deserve it. "The man that I believe in would never had said such cruel and mean words to me" She let out a painful whisper that keep breaking his heart for how vulnerable and sad she looked. 

"I'm still your Oliver, Felicity" He whispered back and with eyes begging her to see it, to see him. Not that fucked up boy that everyone on his life saw or the damage man that comeback from that island.

"No, because you were never mine. And I have forced myself to understand that. You were never and never will be mine" Felicity say with a sad, resignation smile that made him start to shake his head to her instantly.

"No don't said that, please don't... I love"

"NO!! STOP RIGHT THERE" She cried out before he could let the words that had been inside of him for too long, that were only really meant to her and only her, but he stopped and looked at the tears falling on her cheeks.

"Please don't. Not after all that it has happen"

"Felicity, I know that I fucked up, okay and you can't even imagine how sorry I am. But you have to know that hurting you was never, ever my intention. I just wanted to protect you... I can't lose you, Felicity" Oliver said with that soft voice that was only reserved for his Felicity.

She only shook her head and went to look out to the window once again, while he kept his eyes on the tears falling, wanting nothing more than reach out his hands and kiss them all away with all the love he felt for her. 

"You are right in one thing, though" Felicity say.

"About, what" He said confused.

"Who you put on your bed or whoever legs you're between is none of my business" She said with bitter and broken voice.

"Please, Felicity..." Oliver whispered painful, because he did not want her thinking about that, not now or never.

"Is the truth, my feelings for you are not your fault, are only mine to deal with. Because I knew and you let very clear that nothing was going to happen between you and me... But somewhere on the ride my stupid heart forget that" She let out that damn sad smile that was killing him every time that he saw it. "I mean what a nobody IT support could do against the amazing Lance sisters or the CEO Isabel, right?" she let a bitter laugh.

And Oliver not only felt his heart breaking to see how blind or dumb his Felicity was when it comes to look at herself, because how someone so beautiful, smart, heart of goal and with a body that would bring the devil himself to his knees, was something that shocked him and angered him to his bones. Before he could stop himself, Oliver had his hands on her, Oh so soft cheeks and turned her towards him again. Sadness and pain looking right back at his determination and intensity blue eyes.

"Never, ever said that again, Felicity. God how can you be so blind when you stand in front of a mirror?. All your beauty outside is just how damn beautiful you are inside.... I have never and I will never compare you to anyone and sure as hell never with someone like Isabel or Laurel or Sara... Because they never stand a chance against you, sweetheart" Oliver put his forehead against hers and for a moment they breathe each other in. After so long this truly felt like home again.

Lost at the moment both started to close the space between them and brought their lips together. And Oliver felt his heart stopped beating and blow with something he had never felt before. He admitted that along the time he had met her, his dreams and fantasies were centered on her. But boy, this felt thousands times better. 

Felicity lips were softest he had ever tasted on his entire life. But her tongue and everything taste was making him weak on his legs. She tasted like heaven full of flowers, vanilla and.... Just so Felicity. For the first time he truly lost himself in the hypnotic dance of their lips and tongues until he could stop the pleasure groan that fall and purred on his chest and in the back of his throat. But that was what made Felicity tense and pushed away from him right away.

"No. No. No. No" She said over and over again until she started to pace in front of the window with hands on her face. He just gave her the time that she needed, linking the taste of her on his lips and wanting nothing more than attack those soft lips of her. 

"Why do you keep doing this to me, Oliver?. Do you enjoy hurting me or something?" Felicity said letting tears fall shameless and with a sob falling as well.

Oliver was frozen looking confusing at her blushed face for their kiss and puffy red lips as well. 

"Of course, not why do you say that?"

"Because you can't keep putting hope in me... In us, to only slap me in the face once again when you decide to sleep with someone else. Please just stop doing it... Because it hurts like hell, every single time. Please" Felicity say with full sobbing coming out freely now.

And Oliver felt his own tears at how heartbroken her whimpers and sobbing sounded, every each one of them was like a stab into his heart. He put his hands on her hips and bring her between his legs to buried his face into her stomach and arms tightly around her waist feeling every shake of her body and almost hearing the cracks of her heart. 

"Please, Felicity that was never my intention... Please baby I'm so sorry and in my stupid mind, I was just protecting you, I never wanted to hurt you" He said with tears soaking her shirt and bringing her closer to his body. 

And Felicity wanted to hate him, to tell him to shut up, because with every word, his tears and his honesty was breaking the walls that she had built since her father had made that little girl felt pain even before she knew what that mean, every time someone left her or choose someone better or prettier than her, those walls only grew thicker and the man crying into her stomach for the pain that he had caused was threatening to break them and that was so damn scary, because she did not build them to get better, Oh no, she had done them because it was safe in there and without them this man could truly break her.... She was so fucking scared. 

"Oliver.... I'm not like them. They are strong, exactly what you need... I'm weak and I don't even belong on your kind of circle" Felicity said with the insecurities creeping into the surface once again. "I'm just your Sidekick and Secretary" 

"No. No. No...." Oliver stood up and took in so tender hold her cheeks and looked right into her eyes, both with tears and so damn vulnerable, raw emotions on them. But not caring because they were each other safe place "You, Felicity Megan Smoak are the strongest woman that I have ever meet in my entire life, when I'm weak you give me strength to get up and fight back. You're my partner, hell Diggle and Roy knows that you're the leader of the team. You're smartest person on the planet and the fact that you have to deal with stupid people like me or anyone on that damn company it just shows how damn amazing you truly are. And is okay if you don't belong into the circle that I grew up, because I don't either not anymore, but you do belong with me, you will always do, baby" 

"Before you, I have a plan of how all of this was going to be... How it was going to end" He swallowed hard, because he had the perfect picture of how it was going to end. Dying alone in that cold foundry and by the sadness on her beautiful eyes he knew that she understood what he mean. "But then I walked into your office and you changed everything, I tried to fight too, so damn hard, but with every smile that you threw at me, only for me alone, every kindness you showed me with deserving it, every gentle and tender touch you give me, every single hope and believed that you have in me, changed not only my plans, but also changed me, Felicity. While Laurel wanted the perfect husband, boyfriend molded at her preference to show or Sara wanted the person to who would share her darkness with... You make me want to be much better than that. Not only for myself or my family, but you, Felicity. I'm sorry that it took me to broke your heart once again and you to run away from me to finally accept that and have the courage to tell you all of this... But please don't leave me, please don't give up on me, baby.... Because without Felicity Smoak, there is no Oliver Queen or The Arrow" He said the last part with a whimper and painted whisper looking, pleading her to give him one more chance. 

Because it was true without his Felicity, he felt numb, empty, sad and weak. He needed on his side now more than ever. Yeah, he was scare as hell for her safety, but this time instead of pushing her away. He was going to keep her the closest to him so anybody who dared to even look at her direction with not but respect, warmth would have him or the Arrow to deal with. Whoever who tried to take his Felicity away from him would wish for death. 

Felicity stared up at him with tears and hope shining so damn bright into her eyes, his Felicity was back and sure as hell he would not let her go again. She went on her toes, he almost purred when her soft, delicate hands touched his cheeks and more when her delicious lips returned against his. Losing themselves on the hypnotic dance and taste of the other once again. The whole world around them disappeared.

_They were back home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Oliver finally let his head out of his ass 😂😭🤧 Sexy times are coming though and I hope to do it right 🙏
> 
> Leave your opinion and please be kind 😊


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity passion finally exploit after a they clear things up for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is another update from the story where all of you have loved and read so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well 😍 Warning there is explicit Smut/Sexual scene on this one 😎😈💥
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ONE CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE??? 🤔

_"Oliver, sweetheart you may kiss a lot of girls through your life, but you will forget about all of them when you finally get to kiss the one for you... Your true love" Ruth Queen said with a sweet smile toward her grandson. _

_"And how I'm suppose to know that the girl is the one?" young Oliver asked amused to his sappy grandma who smile just got more wide and love shining through her eyes. _

_"Because the moment your lips touch her lips, everything will make sense, all the hard times that life will put you through will be so worth it because at the end those moments will be the thing that lead you right to her, your whole heart will feel so much lighter when you have that young lady in your arms and the entire world, but both of you will dissappear, my sweet boy"_

Young Oliver had thought that his grandmother words were gross because at the time he was only interest on the next adventure with his best friend, Tommy and too grossed anything to do with girls at the time. Then his youth come, and he didn't know when, but that kind of innocence or hope to find that person that would make the butterflies on his belly fly like crazy stopped existing when he decided to follow his friends step and start using sex to be popular or desired for one night at least. For "Ollie" kisses were never really that important, no it was getting naked with any random girl and get to that couple of minutes high of pleasure, and then move to the next girl that ready to have her glorious hour with the golden boy.

Even when he was supposed to be on "commitment" relationships for a period of time, like with Laurel, the kisses or sex never felt anything special, at first it felt exactly like it always had felt, fun until he got bored and went to find someone new who could had brought back that thrill for a night, not actually caring about the fact that he was cheating on the girl he was with, it was one of the reasons why he and Sara started to hook up in the first place after all. So yeah Oliver Queen that his grandmother words were simply a lie or maybe he was just too broken or damage already like to feel what his grandma described like "True love butterflies".

At least that was until he walked into the IT department and that babbling, bright and beautiful blonde turned around and with only one look made his belly go crazy for the first time on his life. But sadly he had to ignore it and keep going, because he was a man on a mission, one that was way too dark, like to drag such stunning and innocent soul like her into it, and that would more certainly end with his death. So yes ignoring all the new and such good feelings that Felicity Smoak made him feel not only on his belly, but also the raising heart beat was what he needed to do and what he did since that day. No matter how hard or painful it became with every day with her at his side.

But this right here, right this moment with the woman that he loved the most, with the love of his life on his arms, his Felicity, and lips connected with hers in such beautiful, hypnotic and sensual dancing against each other. Oliver finally realized that his grandmother words were way too short for what he was feeling At that moment, the moment that he, Oliver Jonas Queen was finally kissing his true love.

The moment that she finally melted into his arms and lips everything started to make sense. All his choices and all his pain had leaded him right where he was right now. She was the reason that suddenly made all his pain, loss or suffering so damn worth it, because without it, without her, he would probably still being that stupid, selfish and jerk boy, who thought that his "hardest" problem was to decide who was the lucky girl to warm his bed that night or probably keep being that darkness, hopeless murder that he was after he had returned from his five years in hell. The moment that he finally let his feelings for her fly freely and took the courage to take the risk, everything on his life finally made sense, all because of her and damn if that wasn't the best fucking feeling on the phase of the earth.

Her soft and puffy lips were becoming his biggest addiction, she tasted so damn good that it was almost impossible to stop kissing her, more when Oliver felt Felicity tongue fighting against his for dominance of the kiss, it was making his knees weak by how good kiss her felt. He slowly dragged his hands from her warm blushing cheeks to her perfectly shaped hips getting a such sinfully whimper from her that almost made him lose his control completely. Without noticing, Felicity had him backing away until his knees hit the couch and made him seat down before she straddled him and their lips kept moving against each other making his pants painful tight.

"Mmm, Felicity" He moaned out and squeezed her hips when she started to move her hips against his own. "Wait... God you are killing, baby, but.... Wait"

"What.... You don't want to?" Felicity said with raspy sin voice, but also sounding hurt by his rejection, but before she could get off of his lap, he just tighten his hold on her hips and rub her core against his obvious hard shaft "Mmm" she moaned closing her eyes in pleasure.

"That this feels like I don't want to, huh?" He groan out, he knew that they keep going with were their passionate make out was leading them, they needed to finished their talk, but not before he made her know how much he craved her, after all his stupid mistakes had made her insecurities about her worst, so he would made sure as hell to put it down and see how she had been affecting, pretty much since she turned to look at him with at red pen between the lips that had haunted his dreams since then. "You really don't even know how crazy you make me aren't you, baby?, God I just want to undress you and worship every single inch of the body that had made into a damn teenager all over since I meet you, Felicity" Oliver had to close his eyes hard to try to control himself, but damn having her on his lap was making damn harder.... Literally. 

"Then why are stopping?" She said in a soft voice and bitting her so damn kissable bottom lip. 

"Because I don't want to keep going, not until we let the cards clear and then if you want to keep going, we will" Oliver whispered. 

Felicity looked him in the eyes for a while, trying to read him, and while he was trying his best to not look down, where the soft rob that she had put on after finding swimming had fall from one shoulder, letting her bikini top uncovered and teasing his control to not touch her soft and blushing mounds. So he do his best to keep his stare at her face, because oh boy.

"Okay" she said sitting on his knees to let both concentrate.

"First, I know that I already said this like a million times, but... I'm so sorry, honey" he waited until she nodded and even give him a breathtaking small smile, that he returned with one of his own. "Second, I don't want this to be a one time thing, Felicity. Wait let me finish, okay?... Thank you. I know what I said about not being with someone that I could really care about, but god Felicity what I feel for you had already crossed that line a long time ago. Is why I try to puch you away, because I am terrified that one of my enemies will try to get you or worst... Hurt you. I had a little taste of fear when The count call and then I saw him trying to hurt... And it was all because of me" He said softly and closed his eyes tight remembering how damn scared he was when he had heard her heartbroken whimpering over the phone and the anger he had felt when he saw that damn bastard touching something so beautiful, so precious with such cruelty and roughly, he had never wanted to kill someone so much like he had wanted to kill the count, and he meant it, there was never going to choose to make, not when it was his Felicity.

"Oliver, hey you saved me and that is what matters" She say before he felt her soft and warm hands on his cheeks, and then he opened his eyes again, blue locked with blue.

"I know, but at the time in my head was only the constant reminder of me being the reason of why that monster had touched you and tried to take you away from me. Is why I forced myself to keep distance since then, baby. Because there is nothing that would not do to keep you save, even if it was breaking both our hearts in the process" Oliver saw tears on her eyes and started to rubbing her uncovered tights.

"Then in a moment of fear or cowardly... I said lies that hurt you and made you pull away. There were moments during our time together, since we met, that actually thought that it was exactly what I wanted. You to hate me and finally give up on me, because that way your would be completely saved"

"But?... There's a 'but', right?" He smiled amused by little rumble and then kissed her nose.

"But then when it finally happened, when I found out that you have leave... Left me and nobody knew where, then I knew how stupid I had been all this time... God Felicity I had never felt that kind of sadness or fear in my entire life, more thinking that you were hating me for the lies that should had never leave my mouth and no matter how crap my life was it the moment, I should have never said those stupid words... I will admit that I'm scared as hell, Felicity, the simple thought of losing you it kills me, but when you left me was as painful as those nightmares and I don't want to keep feeling that pain, baby" He said with tears on his face bringing his hands to her wrist and kissed each one of them "Even when scares the shit out of me, those weeks with you had been a living hell and do not want to be away from you anymore, Felicity because I was so stupid blind that took the easy way.... But not anymore"

"What you mean, Oliver" She whispered scared, but also with hope.

"I want to be with you, Felicity. No more pulling away, ever again. Because you are for me as I am for you, baby. Yes I'm terrified, but also they should, because I will kill anyone who ever dares to come close to you" Oliver said darkly because this time he would hold her tight and close, so anyone who ever try to hurt her would know what hell was come after them. He had to take a deep breath and looked up at her beautiful eyes that were drawn in tears and smiled at her. "I don't want to be alone, anymore Felicity or scare. I want to be with you, because I have always known that if I only try to be with you... That you would make me the happiest man of the phase of the earth. And I promise that not matter what, I will love you and cherish you every single moment that life gift me with you" He say with the smile never living his face and feeling an incredible burden lifted, that had been put since he decided to hide his feelings for his Felicity, but now he felt how damn good saying out loud it really felt.

He frowned when Felicity down and started to look unsure and lost in thought, scaring the crap out of him, because he mean it he was not going to give up that easy if she rejected him, sure it was going to hurt like hell, but he wasn't going to give up that easy, not now or ever . "Hey, baby talk to me, please" he whispered and put his finger tenderly under her chin and made her lift her beautiful eyes back to his with unsure.

"What... What about, Sara. I mean you probably end what started before Diggle interrupt you and don't to be between..." Not even letting her finished that sentence he brought her face closer to his that was full of honesty and determination.

"No. No, baby, no. I mean when I said that I already pull away and made her clear that whatever for I stupid second I thought it was going to make me forget about my problems, it wasn't going to happen then or ever, but before I could Diggle was already there with a glare that let very clear that he wanted to kill me.... Felicity nothing happened there or after you left and will never happen... The moment that I knew that you were gone, I started to looking for you and I didn't rest until I did. I don't want anyone else, but you Felicity. That has been since the first time I met you... " She didn't even let him finish before she was attacking his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss where both could taste each other tears. "Felicity..." he moaned between she started to kiss and suck sinfully his neck. 

"God, Oliver shut up and kiss me" Felicity said with frustration making laugh before he attacked back with the same passion that she was giving him.

_Who was him to question it. When he finally got his girl back. _

_ >>>------------> (smut)<------------<<<_

_'He was dying, Yeah, she was killing him, but fuck what a way to go' _

Oliver though moaning while his Felicity was not only kissing but also linking and sucking from his neck to his abs, that were bare after she pretty much had ripped his shirt off and made him lie down on the couch while she was obviously enjoying herself, he smirked at that and at the little whimpers that she let out every time she nipped at his abs or nipple. He knew that Felicity was the take control kind of woman, that was obvious, but also he was exactly like that, so he was trying his best to stay still and let her have her wicked way with him... But damn the warmth and wetness that he was feeling on his tight where she was straddling him, was not really helping. 

he groaned when she ghosted her teth over his nipple and felt her smile against after. "Come here, baby" Oliver moaned taking hold of her jaw and brought her lips back against his own and buried his hands into her soft golden locks. "You're killing me, Felicity" he groaned out in a rough voice that was new even for himself, His strong hands moved from her waist to her ass and squeezed as his tongue managed to slip inside the folds of her lips and taste her. She moaned involuntarily into his mouth. The moan urged him on, pulling her closer to him by her ass. She could feel how hard he was as her thigh pressed against him, making him groaning in pleasure. 

She smirked and let her nails run slowly over his abs. "Sorry, but I can't help it. I have been waiting to do this since you started working out shirtless right in front of me" Felicity whispered with playfully voice.

  
But before he could answer with a smug for learning how much she had been affected by him, Felicity didn't give him time though "Oh, Fuck" he cried out when she boldly put her hand over his hard shaft and squeezed him over his jeans and feeling her smirk against his neck was the thing that finally made Oliver snap.

With a fast move, Oliver wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and flipped over hearing Felicity surprise yelp and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs opened automatically to accommodate him between them.

"Oh God" she moaned when he rubbed his covered shaft into her hot core making both moan. "Oliver" Felicity whispered trying to move against him, but he moved before she could and smirked down at her.

"You got your play time, now is my turn, baby" He say feeling her shiver underneath him for his darkly raspy voice.

Felicity looked up at him and bit her bottom lip playfully. Oliver smirk got wider when his hands caught the knot of her rob and undid it. Oliver looked down the moment the soft rob fall and letting that sinfully body, the body that had made his crazy and lose control so many times, bare to his eyes, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, which was doing in short pants, the bikini not even hidden the tips of her nipple that were hard with arousal. Her soft stomach flinching when his hands start touching it softly making bite his let to stop himself from purring, His rough hands on her soft skin sent shivers through her body that was obvious with every time he could hear her breathing hitch or how she keep her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Let me hear you, baby" Oliver said kissing the corner of her lips before kissing her jaw slowly going to her neck and finally moans started to fall freely.

Oliver kissed and lick her neck slowly, taking his sweet time tasting the delicious taste of her soft and porcelain skin. He kept doing until he beard jaw got to her breasts top, and he repeated the same thing over them, not letting a single inch without the attention that it was deserved. Then Oliver dragged his rough hands from her hips around her, to reach her bikini and looked up into her face, waiting until she nodded in acceptance. His hands pushed the top fabric up and over Felicity's head before his lips attached themselves to her erect nipple. She licked her lips and purred softly as he nibbled on one and then the other.

He let his tongue play with the tiny nipple before letting his teeth give little bites to get those sweet and so damn sexy sounds from her, Oliver her hands buried into his short hair and arch her back to press her breast harder into his face and making groaned every single time. He had always known that being with her was going to be the best freaking time of his life, but nothing compared to what this woman, Felicity Smoak was making felt right this moment.

Oliver let go of her nipple with a soft pop and kissing it afterwards, before he started to kiss and lick from the valley of her breasts to her stomach that flinched with each kiss or touch of his tongue. "Oliver, please" she moaned. His hands trailed over her body until he reached the edge of her bikini thong and started to kiss and bite above, he knew that he has driving her crazy, 'Good' he thought because it was exactly what he wanted. "Please" hearing her beg with frustration again he decided that it was enough of foreplay and brought his hands at each side of her hips where the bikini bows were holding the last piece of clothing in her body together One by one, Oliver undid them and took the fabric off to throw them away in the floor... and he finally let his hungry eyes take the beautiful naked Goddess underneath him, and he just froze, because.... 'Holy shit....' He thought with wide eyes and dry mouth. 

"God, you're perfect, Felicity" Oliver breath out, and she only smirked up at him when she put her hands over the blushed breast and started to play with them, teasing and driving him insane. "Yeah what are you going to do about that, baby" she challenged knowing that would be what breaked his plans of taking his time, which it did. 

He groaned before he lowered his head again his mouth started to kiss her navel, to her thighs before he lowered himself between her legs. She gasped as she felt his tongue caress the folds of her sex. His tongue danced along the folds, over her clit, and he groaned into her because 'God she tasted so damn good' Oliver though licking her core as his fingers teased her entrance. They hovered around the outside, not quite in, but not quite out making Felicity a moaning mess.

"Oh God, yes just like that, Oliver" She said between breathless whispers.

Felicity's hands were on his head, urging him to continue, pushing him in as he hit the right place. Her chest heaved as she licked her lips. "God.." She could feel the pressure insider her rising, the heat between her legs gathering. "Fuck!" Another frustrated cry escaped Felicity's lips as she looked down to find Dominic smiling smugly at her. He kissed one more time above her hot core before he brought his hands at each side of her head and started to kiss her lips again, groaning when she tasted herself on his lips and moaned in content for that, driving him crazy.

Oliver felt her soft hands moving from her broad shoulders to his abs where she run her nails over them until he finally felt her hands stopping in the edge of his jeans, then her fingers started to undid his belt "God, yes" he say when she started to unbutton his pants and lowered his zipper slowly to not to hurt him because his hard cock was pressed tightly against it.

She bite his lip and looked him right into his wide and dark blue eyes. "Mmm, what you want baby?" Felicity asked playfully.

"Minx" He breath out letting his forehead fall against hers and hear her giggle like school girl before she purred at him, still waiting for his answer while dragging her nails over his boxers briefs. "Touch me, baby please" Oliver groaned out.

"Where, baby?" She asked in whisper looking right into his eyes that were blowed with arousal. He took a deep breath and put his hand around her wrist and started to dragged her under his boxers.

"Right, there" Oliver say with shaking voice when she took hold on f his hard cock and felt how she started to breathe a little quicker when she felt his hard and big he was "Oh, shit, yes baby" he moaned when Felicity hand started to stroke him up and down .

Felicity keep moving her hand up and down with steady and skillfully, while he buried his head into her neck and keep moaning of the pleasure he had s girl was giving him, "Mmm, God you're going to kill me... Ah fuck" Oliver groaned when she licked his ear and his hips started to thrust into her soft fist.

"Oliver, take them off. Please" Felicity say starting to lower his pants and boxers down. 

"Shit, give me a second" He kissed her one more time before standing up from the couch and without wasting more time he dragged his pants and boxers down in one go. Oliver straight up naked right in front of, the hunger on Felicity’s eyes made his mouth go dry and more when she closed her legs and rub them together while her hands squeezed her breasts shamelessly staring up at him with frustration and want in her face. 

"Please, baby I need you" Felicity moaned. 

Leaned in, a hand on either side of her head propping him up over her. She could feel the heat of his cock between her legs, however close, but not quite touching. She squirmed, tried to touch him, but he evaded - still with that smug grin. "Tell me what you want, baby?" Oliver whispered into her ear.

She leaned up and took his earlobe into her mouth. She let her tongue dance around the sensitive spots for a moment before she nipped his earlobe and whispered, "Fuck me."

"Mmm.. Yes" A low growl came from the man as he pushed her back down on the table and put his hand between them taking hold of his shaft and started to teased the tip of his cock over her clit making cried out instantly. "Fuck, Felicity your are so wet, is that all for me baby" Oliver groaned into her ear. 

"Yes!. Baby please put it in me" 

He entered her with one strong thrust. Felicity involuntarily let out a loud shout and tighten her legs around his hips, while his mind went blink of how damn delicious tight good it felt being inside of her wet and hot core. "Fuck, give me a little, baby... Of shit, you're so tight, Felicity" Oliver said closing hard his eyes and taking deep breaths trying not to come right away. 

"Oh God, yes, just like that please don't stop.... Don't stop" She purred as Oliver began to thrust inside her. His eyes were focused on hers and vice versa. Their breathing quickened, Oliver's hips rhythmically moved in and out as she matched his speed.

They kept their eyes locked with each other while the room was a mess full of moans, pleasure whimper and skin hitting skin sounds, over and over again. But never breaking the eye contact or kissing with all the passion, sexual tension that had been only growing bigger since they meet, all of that was in every hard and oh so good thrust into her. "Baby, you feel so good" Oliver whispered into her mouth.

"Mmm... Yes baby, please don't stop.... I need.."

"What? What you need, Felicity?" He asked roughly but never stopping moving his hips against her, feeling how she only kept getting more and more wet.

"Faster... Harder, please. Oliver" Felicity say with a shaking voice.

He let out a low growl and put his arms under her knees and brought them closer to her chest and started to thrust harder and deeper than before, if Felicity screaming or how her eyes went white was something to go by. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh! please don't... Oh, God! don't stop, I am so close Oliver"

Sweat were running from their bodies and the room just gotten hotter, with each scream Oliver only thrusted into her harder until he started to feel that delicious pressure on his belly and feeling that she was almost in the edge as well, he took a arm off of knee and started to rub her clit. "Shit yes, I'm going to come" she screamed looking right in her eyes and right there his gut was telling him that it was time, so he locked his eyes with her and kept moving as fast and hard as he could.

"Come for me baby. I got you... I love you, Felicity" he moaned into her mouth and saw how her eyes went with pleasure, but also with happiness and love.

"Come with me, I love you too, Oliver" Felicity cried out too, and he felt tears on his eyes as well right before he let go at the same time as her while they cried each other names over and over again.

'The_ best damn feeling in the world' _He thought while he felt filling her with his seed and kept moving into her with lazy slow thrusts, dragging the last of their pleasure until they both went silence and only their fast breathing was the only sounds in the room.

>>>------------> <--------------<<<

It took both a so minutes to start breathing normally and with unhappy groan from both, Oliver pulled out of her and give her a peck on the lips and stand up to go clean himself and brought a wet towel to clean her as well. He put a sweatpants from his bag and headed her his shirt before Felicity dragged him by the hand into the hallway to her room, and they snuggle into her bed under the warm blankets to get some sleep.  
  
"So that happened" She whispered shyly bring an amusing smile into his mouth, because only her could be shyly after what they just did.  
  
"I'm glad that it did" Oliver said rubbing her back and feeling her cuddle more into him.  
  
"Me too" Felicity smiled into his chest. "Oliver?" she said softly after some moments.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm ready to go home" She felt his hand on her back froze and turned to look up at him. Hope and love were shining from his eyes.  
  
"Really, are coming back?" Oliver asked softly with tears on his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready to go home. I want us to go home" Felicity said with a big smile but then frowned. "Well after we take a nap, because... OH, boy you did tire me out" she said with a teasing making let out a big happy laugh, but then she rolled her eyes when he smirked smuggling at her.  
  
"Yes I did" He said. "And totally agree, we need at least a nap because you did tire me as well, baby... But tomorrow we are going home" Oliver whispered before kissing her, well at least they try because their smiles made hard to kiss.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow we are going home" she whispered back snuggle closer to him and started to fall sleep with happiness set on her, their hearts and matching stupid smiles.

_Beacause they were going back home, their home. Together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened 😈💥, You want two more chapters or not ??? 🤔


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver morning after talks.  
More Olicity sexy times. 
> 
> Sara walks into something interesting....
> 
> Oliver letting Felicity place in his life clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again guys!!!!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but life had been so crazy lately, and I had been so incredibly exhausted, physically and mentally working nonstop in NYC hospital since the year started 😥 so my mind hasn't had much time to keep writing daily like I used to 😭. So thank you for being patient and keep supporting it 💞❤️
> 
> The new chapter is finally HERE!!!!. The bad thing is that after this will only be one more, I can't even find the words to thank all of you for staying the whole 'better left first, than being left behind' Ride 🤧 this story was my very FIRST SUCCESSFUL work that I ever had the pleasure to write 😆😊. Anyway the tears (tears that will only be for some time, because I am thinking of writing DRABBLE'S about this story after the ending of the story. That I hope stay around for it 🌹🖤) will be for the last chapter, now I hope you enjoy this update as much as I enjoyed writing it 😚.
> 
> (sorry for the errors 😊) 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS AFTER 🙏

A delicious smell and soft kisses over his back was the first thing that Oliver was aware of while his body was coming back from a deep and peaceful sleep. He shut his eyes and focusing of the things around the room, the first was the familiar smell of strawberry and coconut shampoo scent that was all over the pillow that he was hugging underneath him making Oliver smile because it the scent of his girl, the simple sniff of her scent brought up to his sleepy body memories of all the delicious, Oh so intimate things that they had done the previous night, they had made love for the first time on the couch and the second round, 'one that had been faster and harder' he thought with a smirk just remembering how damn good it had been on her bed after waking up in the middle of the night feeling the need to feel each other skin all over again.

"Mmm, why are smirking like that, Mr Queen?" Felicity asked sinfully into his ear making him groan.

_Vixen_' he thought because it was obvious that he was teasing him, not only with her lips, but also the '_Mr Queen_', because he had told her about some sinful fantasies after their second round, fantasies that started to creep into his dream after he had made her his EA and those damn sexy outfits that were like gloves around her curves and hot body, but apparently he wasn't the only one with forbidden thoughts about the other, because _Miss Smoak_ had some on her own, some that he couldn't wait to full, but had to wait because his Arrow suit was on Starling and apparently his girl was really into him, or better said, into the Arrow paying to indecent and innocent '_Felicity_' a visit that would end in very wild 'Thanks' he remembered her words with his smirk getting wider and finally turned on his, carefully knowing that Felicity was still kissing his back.

When he did he was greeted with the most beautiful view ever, Felicity was smiling wide, with happiness shining through her big blue-green eyes (which he suspected that was the same stupid happiness shining through his own eyes as well), a lovely red apple blushing on her cheeks and teeth bitting those sinful red lips while she stared at him, the golden blonde locks framing her face was also breathtaking because everything put together made his girl look like an angel all over again and more with his shirt hanging from her shoulders and ending right below her ass, letting those hot as hell legs bare to his hungry eyes and making groan again.

"See anything you like, Mrs Queen?" Felicity say smirking knowingly at him, because she knew the kind of power she had over him and his body and was using boldly now, and he loved it every second of it.

"Mmm, I see definitely something I would love to eat right now" Oliver whispered back with the suggestion plain as the sun that was coming from the side big window and smirked when he saw the blushing growing more on her face and then her neck. But what he was prouder of was seeing the new confidence on herself and on their relationship shining through her as well, something that he had always blamed himself to make her question it with all his mistakes, but now, after their talk and their activities, was obvious that were slowly going away '_Thank God_' He thought with a content sign. "What is that?" Oliver asked confused sitting against the headboard and stared at the food band on her hands, which now he could realize that it was the second delicious smell that had waked him up.

"Oh, right. Silly me. This is our breakfast" She say with a happy and proud smile before climbing up into the bed and putting the band across his lap. "I hope you liked, it has been so long since I cooked for someone else besides for me" he could notice her nerves, but couldn't really see why because everything looked more than okay, delicious was the perfect word for all the food in front of him.

From the warm coffee, juice, French toast, eggs that smelled magnificent, to the tomatoes and bacon that was just mouth wetting. "Wow" Oliver replied staring at the amazing breakfast his Felicity, the woman he loved had made for them, for him. 

He knew that it was a little stupid to get emotional for that, because yeah his whole had everything he wanted, or he could dream of, had eaten on the best restaurants in the world, or just had whatever he wanted to eat by the snap of his fingers, but nobody, much less an ex had ever made him breakfast to wake him up after such passionate, beautiful nigh like they had had yesterday, but now this amazing woman had not only made his head blow away multiple times, but also had wake up early to made him breakfast and that was so.... Damn refreshing.

"Hey, is okay I can make you something else.." Felicity started to say and about to stand up, but before she could Oliver put his hands on her cheeks and kissed, with tongue and suck into the other lips. "Mmm, well I would take that you actually like what I made for you" she say with a groan and giggles. 

"I love it, thank you" He say giving her more pecks "Now let eat before it gets cold" Oliver announced and patted spot besides for her to come and seat with him which she was more than happy to do but before joining him eating she kissed his cheek and whispered a soft 'I love you' that made him smile wider and muttered a 'Love you too, baby' too before taking the first bite of the amazing French toast that actually made him moan of how delicious it tasted.

_Because this, a blissful morning after of awesome, so damn good sex and making love over and over again with the woman he loved the most, sharing a wonderful peaceful breakfast looking at the beautiful view from the big window and her head on his shoulder... Was what happiness really felt and he could believe that he was that lucky, not until he walked into that office in IT department. _

_ >>>----------><----------<<<_

"Don't take this the wrong way, but damn I really going to miss you" James made her turn her head away from Oliver, who was chatting with Dig and Roy with relaxed smiles on their faces.

And not the annoying, but amusing smirk they both had when they found her and Oliver making out on James kitchen table, where they had ended up after their blissful breaks on bed with her head lean on his broad and bare shoulder looking out the beautiful view outside her window talking about what was next and deciding, both of them that it was time to go back home, after all Starling city needed their heroes back, so once everything was settled to their leave the following day, Felicity had gone from trying to clean the kitchen to Oliver wrapping her hips and sitting her on the table before getting between said legs and pretty much devouring each other mouths, until someone behind cleared their throat interrupt them before clothes started to fall off, with blush cheeks and puffy lips they both turned to the direction of the sound and funded an amusing and smug Diggle and a Smirking Roy as well looking at them with very knowing faces, something that even now made her smile again.

"I am going to miss you too, James" Felicity finally replied to her friend before she hugged him. "Thank you for everything" she say softly and felt his arms around tighten.

"Liss, I just brought you guys to the airport" He say laughing, but stopped when she pulled back and looked at him with a serious face.

"Not for that, well for that too. But for once again being there for me, you have no Idea how much appreciate I am that no matter how painful and drowning times are, knowing that you are there for me.... Thank you, James" Felicity say with tears on her eyes and looking up at him with so much honesty and thankful shining in her eyes that he couldn't help but hug her against his chest once again.

"I will always be there for you, Liss. No matter what" He whispered into her ear before he kissed her forehead with close eyes and breathing her in one last time. "Now, I better get physical get away from you, because your new boyfriend has been throwing me glares since I started to talk to you, while your others friends keep teasing the poor guy" James say laughing, and she could not help but join him.

"Those are my boys, just like you, so he betters stop with the caveman attitude when it comes to you" She say once they had broke their embrace. "Now I really have to go to the ladies room and buy that cute fluffy hat that I saw when we got here" Felicity said with excitement and with one last sweet kiss on his cheek she hurried to the direction of the bathrooms while he watched her go with a smile on his own face before he turned to look to the man that was always looking the blonde walk away with a so in love smile on his face.

So James took a deep breath and walked towards the man who had been gifted with one of the most precious things on the phase of the earth, her heart. He saw that the three man noticed him and stopped their chat right away. Determination and Acceptance were shining through the man before him, so Oliver stood up and stared back at James who was looking for something on his face, so he decided to let him and hopefully find what he was looking for because he knew that whatever it was, was about his bull of sunshine... His girlfriend 'God, that did sound damn good, even on my head' he thought bitting back a smile.

"You do love her aren't you?" James asked making Oliver frown.

"Of course I do, with all my heart" He answered without hesitation. "I know that I had done a very crappy job at showing it, but.... I love that woman more than a human should love another human being" Oliver said that with a happy stupid smile on his face and James noticed that he was looking something, or someone over his shoulder, so he turned and saw Felicity smiling while she was buying the hat that she wanted, but light and golden hair hanging from her shoulders were what was making see the blonde like an angel.

"Yeah, That usually the effect Felicity Smoak has on people" James say with a sigh before looking back at Oliver who was looking at him with sympathy on his eyes. "I don't know what your guys do back home, that made you hurt her to push her away. And no, don't worry I am not going to ask exactly what that it, because I know that Felicity would never really give me an honest answer. Anyway, you never hurt her the way you did, Queen. Because if you do I will take the first plane to Starling and kill you myself. Because life has been kind enough like to gift you with the most precious things that has ever existed on this earth and that is her heart and soul, so you better cherish it from day to morning and threat her like the damn Queen she is and not even for one second made her debut herself, much less with the Lance sisters... Just promise me that you're not going to break her heart, Oliver?" James requested with looking directly into Oliver's eyes and almost begging him to answer and that answer better be a 'yes' because if it wasn't....

For a moment he was frozen looking at the man that his girl has grown up with, her rock on her darkest moments, but also the man that was obviously feeling so much more than friendship, but hopefully knew than that battle was long won by the man in front of him, because the heart inside that remarkable, kind and amazing woman had long decided that it belonged to Oliver Queen, so even when he did not own him anything, Oliver still took James hand and looked him directly in the eyes as well "I promise" He replied.

_And hell, if he didn't meant it, because he would rather die than to hurt the love of his life ever again. _

>>>--------><---------<<<

"Nervous?" Oliver asked while his thumb keep rubbing her knuckles. 

Something that was still so amazing to Felicity was how the same hands that knew like thousands way of kill someone, the same hands that the city criminals were so afraid of were the same ones that were, oh, so gentle when they were either on hers on any part of her body with tenderness that never failed to bring tears on her eyes and her chest so incredible warmth for the man that was looking at her with such peaceful eyes and such a soft smile that seemed to be permanent for the past few days, so much different from the usual broody and close off that she had to learn to love too. But she wasn't and will never complain about the changes, though.

Because the happiness, soft and so calm that was clear as day on those big ocean eyes, making Oliver look so much younger and careless was something so beautiful thing to see, more knowing that she had something to do with it, just like he was responsible for the so happy and loving that had been settle inside of her since his lips had touched hers, since they had become one over and over again. 'Ugh, Felicity don't think about it' Felicity though feeling the blush starting to show on her cheeks, so she tried not to, if Oliver playful and knowing smirk she wasn't doing at good job.

So she cleared her throat and smiled back at him before answering. "Yeah, I little." she said with nerves and shyness showing on her voice, but she felt herself calm down when he smiled with so much tender at her. 

"Well, there is nothing to be nervous about, Felicity. Because we will make a short stop to the foundry, pick some of my stuff, and then we will head to your place, so I can have my wicked way with you over and over again, baby" Oliver purred those words before he leaned over to nip at her ear. 

While Felicity shifted on her seat and bite her lower lip trying to hold on the moan that threatened to fall just imagining all the wicked things that he had in mind to do with her, but before she could try to tease him back a throat cleared loudly in the front seat of the car, making them jump back to their seats, Felicity until now realized that she had been almost seated on his lap. 

"Not funny business, in my car, you two" Diggle schooled while Roy groaned in agreement. 

"Sorry" Felicity muttered blushed all over her lovelies cheeks, again. But when she turned to look at Oliver, she saw not even a hint of shame or regret, oh no, he was just smirking at her and put his hand on her thigh, never taking his eyes off of hers. "Oliver" she hissed in warning, but the playful bastard only smirked wider and started to move his hand higher on her clothed thing, closer to her core that had Felicity squaring in her seat. 

"We're here" Diggle announced loudly again when they feel the car finally stop. 

"Oh thank God" Roy exclamation with so much relieve that she wanted to laugh so bad, only if the handsome devil besides her weren't attempting to sneak his hand into her skirt. 

"Thanks for the ride, guys." Oliver say casually opening his door and with her hand in his. 

"Ah, you don't need a ride to Felicity’s place?" Diggle asked confused just like she was, but Oliver only shock his head with fake innocence at their friends. 

"Nah, thank you, we will take my bike, see you two tomorrow. Maybe." He added finally tugging her out of the car with him with so much urgency that she only got to said a goodbye to Diggle and Roy before Oliver started to walk in urgent steps towards the foundry door. 

"Ah, Oliver, are you okay?" Felicity asked confusingly at his urgent, almost eager attitude while he put in the code of the door, but instead of receiving a response she found herself being dragged into the foundry with his delicious, strong arms in her waist before her back was against the same door and his eager lips were against hers in a hungry and sloppy kisses.

For some time they only stood there with her legs around his muscle, firm waist and his strong hands were all over her ass and deliciously curve back while their tongues were fighting for dominance over the so hot kisses, moans and groans of pleasure were all filling the so calm silence around the foundry. But the difference was that Oliver and Felicity could feel their bodies growing more and more freaking desperate to feel the other skin, soft porcelain against scarred but so strong skin, just like they had two days ago. It should be scary how crazy addictive it was becoming to feel the woman that hadn't only saved from the lonely darkness that he had been so into, naked and squirming underneath or riding the hell out of him looking so like his wildest wet dreams, but also like the most innocent and so angelic at the same freaking time, dangerous conviction. this was something that didn't surprise him at all.  
  
He always had imagined that everything with his Felicity would always be so different with her, oh boy how right he was, because somehow every kiss, touch or every time he was inside her was something like nothing he had ever felt with anyone else in his entire life. It was why he had dragged inside the foundry so fast, not caring if he was being rude to their friends, he just wanted to be inside her, again and worship every single space of her delightful body. Noticing her moans and how she keep rubbing her clothed core against the hard bulge that was threatening to break the zipper of his pants, she wanted the same thing as well.  
  
”Oliver” Felicity moaned into his mouth and took hold in a firm and so sexy grip of his hair. “Downstairs, Now” she was purring and rubbing harder against him had Oliver nodded and taking a strong grip of her ass, so she wouldn't fall, before he started to made his way down the stairs, never breaking the sloppy kissing, though, he was multitasking after all.

With careful steps and moan mess their finally their way to the bottom of quiet foundry, for a second considered to just go to the wall and press her against it, but then he caught the med table in the center of the room, better option to what he had in mind. Gripping her ass more firmly and making her whimper in pleasure in the process, Oliver walked towards the table until they were facing the stairs, he could feel Felicity hands against his broad chest growing more inpatient, but the moment the cold table touched the back of her thighs he felt a delicious shiver run through her body and then feel her hands dragging the hem of her tight black skirt up around her shaped, glorious waist, he groaned when he looked down and saw the black lace panties that covered her core.  
  
"Shit, Felicity" Oliver muttered before he sat her completely over the table and press completely against her again for that delightful friction of her wet through her panties core against his shaft. "You drive me completely crazy, baby" he purred while he rubbed their desperate core harder making moan in pleasure at the same time.  
  
Felicity could only moan and keep moving her hips at his pace creating such a delicious friction while they took each other jackets, roughly. Dropping careless on the floor before Oliver urge to her to lean back on the table, looking like whole feast for him only, looking up at him with trusting and so turn on blue-green eyes, was what finally make him snap and roughly tear it apart her shirt in such hot way that she moan out and threw her head back.

[(Oliver ripping Felicity shirt)](https://images.app.goo.gl/tXREvLVMC7FzNAcy8)

"I will never get used to this" Oliver say in pure wonder and so turn on while he let his eyes walk all over the new exposed skin, her soft, but toned stomach that only made her flawless, deliciously hips looking so much sexier than there were already, then to her rounded, firm and full breasts that were currently trapped on her black bra, begging for freedom with each breath that the blonde goddess that was spread all over the table and looking up at him with begging eyes too and a devil grin at him, so he could only grin back at her before his eager hands started to follow his wet and sloppy kisses from her belly button to the top of her breasts, leaving the soft skin wet from his kisses, making moan out more eagerly when he roughly put each bra cup down and revealed her breasts and nipples to the fresh air of the foundry, with without hesitation, Oliver started to suck into her right nipple while he massaged it the other making groan in pleasure with each lick of his tongue against the hard, pink nipple. 

[Oliver mouth on Felicity breasts (Explicit)](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/294634000602031703/?%24ios_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F294634000602031703&%24android_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F294634000602031703&_client_id=amp-v219cdpYNvFzbyzNLLl-XA&utm_source=168&utm_medium=2160&current_page_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.de%2Fpin%2F294634000602031703%2F&install_id=e8ba937c62a44b40843f9e214745ded6&%24fallback_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.de%2Fpin%2F294634000602031703%2F%23details&_branch_match_id=692428910663058870&nic_v1=1bAW7cuBhbEZkFaiNkj%2B4IA97J2EkznLp1OwCldOCXOFFUeYs1DRqBfFnzN8Cr96I6)

"Oliver" Felicity moaned while she tiled her hips up against his abs in such desperate way that he just groaned against her breasts before he freed it with a wet pop. "Please, Oliver" 

Deciding that his girl had enough tease for now at least, Oliver smirk up at her and with so much sensuality the bastard started to drag his wet tongue from the valley of her breasts with some sucks and licks into the soft skin of her stomach until he finally got to her so delicious shaped hips and the edge of her black sexy panties where he couldn't only see her arousal, but he could smell the delicious scent that had his mouth wettering even more if the approval groans was any proof of that. Where with shaking and so excited hands, Oliver took each side of the fabric and started to pull it down her sexy and trembling legs until he finally let them drop to the floor when he got them to her ankles before he went up to her thighs again.

He let his hands drag up Felicity’s legs until he finally got to her knees where he took each one each hand, with one last innocent kiss on her knee and winking up at her, Oliver finally pushed her legs apart giving him the most erotic and obscene view of his girl, and he felt his pants only getting tightening making almost purr at the Goddess spread open right in front of him.

"Fuck" Oliver moaned before he started to kiss and lick inside her thighs torturing the impatient and twisting blonde underneath him. "You are so eager, aren't you, baby?" He teased giving her some wet nips at her thighs.

"Oliver, please" Felicity whimpered out arching her so sexy back off the med table.

"Please what? What do you want, Felicity?" Oliver asked finally putting a wet kiss over her core that had her shivering and arching much hotter than ever.

"I want... GOD please Oliver, fuck me with your tongue, please" Felicity exclaimed almost sobbing in pleasure was what had the archer finally snapping out of his teasing plans and without another single word putting his open, warm and wet open mouth over her pussy right away. "Fuck, YESS" she moaned taking hold of his head and leaning harder into her dripping core.

Her bossy and demanding hold on his head only made Oliver drop one such animalistic grunt into her cunt that send vibrations that had Felicity moaned and twisting ever harder against his eager mouth, without taking his dripping mouth away, Oliver took off her hands off his hair and brought over her firm breasts. 

"Touch yourself for me, baby" He asked with so much lust and that had twisting her nipples for him right away and screaming in pleasure even harder than before. "YES, just like that, Felicity. Keep playing those pretty and delicious breast for me" Oliver groaned before sucking her clit hard into his mouth.

"YESSSSS" Felicity screamed and arched her back almost completely off the table with the so damn intense and so damn good pleasure that ripped into her entire, more when she felt three fingers penetrating her pussy with fast and precise rhythm that had her hips moving along with it, the best she could.

[Oliver down on Felicity (explicit)](https://wifflegif.com/gifs/597506-pastelgoth-eating-out-gif)

>>>----------><------------<<<

"Mmm" Oliver murmured with content when he waked up in such relaxed and peaceful sleep, he felt his muscles deliciously sore and so free of stress that was result of their wild and so intense hot "activities" he thought with a sleepy smirk, but only got wider when he felt the responsible goddess naked body against his own while her head was resting on his chest, right were his heart was on and her golden blonde hair was spread all over his shoulder that he couldn't help but lean his nose into it and breathe her in making his body and soul more relaxed than before.  
  
But he smirked wider when his blonde goddess let an unhappy groan for the interruption of her sweet sleep and rubbed her soft cheek against his bratva tattoo, opening his eyes couldn't help but smile with happiness when he saw his Felicity peaceful, blushing and free make-up face while she slept wrapped around his body, he knew that his face had probably the most stupid smile ever, but he just couldn't help it, because even on her sleep the woman on his arms still was the most beautiful and adorable woman that his eyes ever had the honor to stare at. He just could feel himself falling in love with her by the second, it was scary really, but at the same time so damn beautiful too, because the woman on his arms that was sleeping so careless and peaceful against him probably didn't know that she had the power to broke him completely if she wanted it, that how much power she had over him and his entire heart, but of course she wouldn't, because his heart and soul had been smart enough to fall completely, like never before in love of Felicity Smoak, so Oliver knew that it did not matter which part of him it was Oliver Queen or The Arrow, at the end of the day he knew that was entirely safe with her, in her arms was the home that he had always craved for, his only and biggest regret was that he had taken so much time and hurting her to finally realize that.

"Oliver, you're thinking too loud" Felicity groaned against his chest and finally snapped him back to the present before his mind could go to a pity party or guilt trip,_ 'like always saving from the darkness' _he though with a smile and a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" He murmured into her hair and grinned when she just let another content sigh out and lean even closer to his body. "The last days I have discovered something new about you, Felicity Smoak" Oliver say with amusement while he kept rubbing her bare soft back.  
  
"And what is that, Ms Queen" Felicity replied with a smirk on her own lips that were pressed against his chest.  
  
"Well, I always had my suspicion, but now I can confirm that you're not a morning person, My love" Oliver chuckle when the goddess blonde on his arms let a grumpy grunt out and finally turned up to look at him.  
  
"Hey, First who would want to wake up after what we did" Felicity with a lovely blushing on her cheeks that made his smirk wider knowing that she was probably remembering explicitly their activities too. "Second, you are right, I am not a morning person, not until I got my coffee and breakfast at least" she say with a dramatic sigh that had him laughing because how cute when she was all grumpy.  
  
So he just kissed her forehead, then her cheeks were those lovely freckles rested and were on full display for him to enjoy, because apparently everything about this woman drive him crazy. "Well how about we got dressed and head out to get breakfast on that place that Thea recommended me a while ago, then we finally made our way to your place? But before we have to make a stop in the Queen manor" He suggested with soft voice and sweet kisses on her lips that had her smiling between them.  
  
"Well I like how that plan sounds, but..." Felicity said with such unsure voice that finally made him lean his head back and little, so he could look at her face once again.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Oliver frowned when she saw nervous and hesitation on her lovely face, and how she kept avoiding his eyes. "Is okay if you want to be on your own for a while, baby. I could stay here and...."  
  
"No!!" Felicity exclaimed so fast and loud that almost made him flinch, but he just tightened his hold on her bare shapely waist. "Sorry, no I really want to do all those things and then have a long sleep on my bed, with you at my side, Oliver... Is just that..."  
  
"Hey, Talk to me" Oliver whispered when she made not attempt to continue and kissed her nose softly.  
  
"Is just think that is better if I wait for you in the car or somewhere else while you go and some of your things from the minor... Because I am sure that I'm your mother the least favorite person, right now" Felicity say with a shy and sad smile that made his heart clench, but also he started to shake his head immediately.  
  
"Yeah, well I really don't care about her opinion, right now. And I will probably I will be her least favorite person as well after I have a chat with my sister in two days" Oliver replied with tension on his voice, but also tiredness once again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked confused and rubbed soft his chest, trying to make his body relax again.  
  
"I am going to tell Thea the truth, about Malcolm" He informed her with some pain and fear flashing on his eyes while she muttered an 'O' with surprise, but giving him time to continue, which he appreciated. "Is scary, to even think about or her reaction, but is more scary to think about her finding out that I knew and I kept it from her" Oliver say closing his eyes with a tired sigh, because it was true, he had really thought that keeping it from his baby sister the fact that their parents marriage had been so messed up, to the point of their mother sleeping with his best friend father, which she was product of was the best for her Speedy, but deep down Oliver knew that is Thea ever found out about it and knew that he had been capable to keep it from her, she was going to hate him as well, and he just couldn't risk it, no matter how much it was going to hurt, he just hoped that she wouldn't hate him too much as well, because it didn't matter if they didn't share their father DNA, she was always going to be his baby sister, his speedy, and he was going to make damn sure she knew that after he told her the truth.  
  
"I think that is a wonderful idea, Oliver" Felicity whispered kissing his cheeks softly and encouraging manner that had all the tension leaving his body once again.  
  
"You really think so?" Oliver asked in such an insecure and vulnerable way that he didn't even recognize his own voice, but his heart and soul calmed when his Felicity only smiled at him and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I mean is going to hurt, and Thea will probably will take some time to process the new information, but if you tell her the truth that she deserves to know, that will prevent that she will shut off of her life. Because at the end of the day this wasn't yours or her mistake, not your parents and Merlyn, not yours Oliver" Felicity replied firmly and full of confidence that had him finally calming him completely.   
  
  
  
For some time he only looked at her with wonder and so much love that had Felicity blushing harder than before under his intensity stare and soft eyes.   
  
"Thank you, Felicity. God I don't know what I did to get so lucky to get to know and more to have fallen in love with you, but I am glad it did" Oliver whispered before his kissed her hard and full of emotion, that she kissed with the same intensity too.  
  
"Mmm, your big sap" Felicity murmured into the kiss after they pulled back to breathe, the stupid and big smiles never leave their faces. "And as much I love, I really want that breakfast, Oliver" she said with a cute pout and big shining eyes that made him laugh once again.  
  
"Okay, Okay" He say following to stand up and stared to collect their clothing that was all over the floor of the foundry, only interruption was Oliver sending her a smug smirk at the mess that their sex activities had made while she rolled her eyes at him, but with a small smile too before they keep dressing in such comfortable silence.  
  
Once he was full dressed on his jeans, boots and jacket he turned to look back at her while he fixed his hair the best he could, which having it short was a big advantage to get ready faster. Which Felicity didn't have the same privileges, because when he looked at her once again only her underwear, skirt and heels were in place, but her shirt was missing and her sex hair was still there, which only made her look hotter on his eyes, more when his eyes fallen on her beautiful and firm breasts were only her bra had hiding from his hungry eyes. Without knowing Oliver started to approach her and sneak his big arm around her bare waist that had her yelping before she pulled her hands on his shoulder blades.  
  
"Oliver, no, I am starving and I really want that promised breakfast, then you can have your fun after that" Felicity say weakly because the smirking bastard started to drag his wet tongue from her soft breasts top to her neck.

[(Oliver tongue in Felicity chest)](https://images.app.goo.gl/dprvsaGD4NuiYeTD6)  
  
"Mmmm" Was the only sound that her let out before he continued lick her skin that made her gasp out his name and throwing her head down, neither hearing the door of the foundry opened and until shock sounded come and then her voice that made both their heads to look at the person that was frozen on the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Ollie" Sara whispered with shock and wide eyes looking from him to Felicity that was still half naked against his body.

"Ah, Sara what are you doing here?" Oliver say after some time of uncomfortable silence, but also taking his arm from Felicity waist and step in front of her so she could have some privacy so she could end to get dressed, because he did not liked the way was looking at her at all. 

" Diggle call and tell me that you guys were back, so I wanted to see you and how you were doing" Sara answered and finally lowered her stare to the floor '_Good' _Oliver though because her intense stare at Felicity was uncomfortable and kinda strange. 

"Well like you can see, I am more than fine" Oliver reply harshly, he couldn't help it because he still was made for their last encounter before he went to look for his Felicity and maybe he was being harder that he should because he saw the hurt on Sara's face for his tone, but he just couldn't care, not after she pretty much suggested to just forget about Felicity and move on.   
  
But before he could keep looking at Sara with cold and blinked face he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and a soft kiss on his shoulder blades. "I am dressed" Felicity say softly, before she went to stand at his side. "Hi, Sara, nice to see you again" Felicity say with a soft smile that Oliver could see that was so genuine that he couldn't help but take hold of her hand with his own and kiss the side of her head.   
  
"Hi, Felicity, glad that you're back" Sara replied with a smile on her own, but what had him getting annoyed and angry again was that hers looked forced and tightly, but Felicity always being the better than any of them only smiled at the other blonde with nothing but kindness and warmth, no matter if the other woman didn't deserve it, before she looked back up at Oliver again. "I am really starving"   
  
Making him smile once again and nodded at her instantly. "Yeah, let's go" He say making sure that his wallet and bike keys were on his pockets before helping Felicity back on her coat.   
  
"Where are you guys going?" Sara asked shyly.   
  
"Well me and my girlfriend" Oliver say with full confidence that had both women staring at him with wide eyes, but the only one that mattered to him was looking at him with wonder and happiness on her eyes, because damn right 'Girlfriend and Boyfriend' was a beautiful title on them. "Me and my Girlfriend are going to get breakfast before heading to pick some things from the minor before we head out to her place, so if you excuse us" he say not waiting a response from Sara that was still in shocked state and keep staring at Felicity with sadness and jealousy, before he started to walk towards the stairs with his Felicity arms wrapped around his right arm and head lean on his shoulder.   
  
Holding hands, ready to deal with whatever life throws them because at the end if the day.... 

  
  
_They were Together and that was mortal lock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did liked Olicity sexy scenes?? 😈💥😰
> 
> Do you enjoy Oliver putting Sara on her place and letting perfectly clear that he was 'Felicity Smoak' man and boyfriend?? 😎😱
> 
> Do want a look at Oliver and Felicity future together in the last chapter?? 😆💞👑🖤
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS AFTER 🙏


End file.
